Crónicas Lunares-Sakura
by Mistake-AngelDemon
Summary: Con la inminente guerra sobre el mundo shinobi, la Reyna Levana de Luna, ofrece su ejercito como apoyo a cambio de una union fuerte entre Luna y Tierra, Sakura se embarcara en una peligrosa misión junto a nuevos amigos, deberá descubrir quien es y salvar a la tierra. Todo mientras es perseguida por la propia alianza, la Reyna y sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Ligero AU.
1. Preludio

Hola a todos, déjenme presentar mi primera historia de este anime (publicada), había estado trabajando en la idea desde hace tiempo, luego de que termine los libros de Crónicas Lunares (en los que sí, me inspire un poco, tal vez mucho) finalmente me puso a trabajar en ella, aún no está terminada, pero les prometo traerles un capitulo diario (ahora que estoy de vacaciones) y una vez que entre de nuevo a la universidad, traerles uno por semana. No quiero quitar más tiempo, así que, sin más que decirles, aquí el preludio.

Desclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Canción que inspiro este capítulo: Wherever You Will Go- Charlene Soraia. (Es opcional que la escuchen mientras leen.)

 _Crónicas Lunares.-Sakura._

 **….**

 _ **Preludio.**_

Las rápidas pisadas y las difíciles respiraciones eran lo único que podían escucharse en aquel oscuro pasillo, la silueta de un hombre mayor se dibujaba en la penumbra, a pesar de que no estaba siendo perseguido no aminoraba su andar.

Pudo escuchar claramente a lo lejos un estallido, la luz del fuego lejano que empezaba a expandirse por el lugar le ilumino ligeramente el rostro, el pequeño cuerpo que se escondía entre sus ropas tembló ligeramente.

-Tranquila, princesa, pronto estará a salvo- los ojos violetas de la infante le miraron acuosos y el corazón se le encogió, tomando una bocanada de aire volvió a correr hasta llegar a su destino.

El hombre miro a ambos lados al final del pasillo, asegurando que ningún guardia estuviera cerca, cruzo la enorme puerta de cristal donde las naves llegaban y salían.

Suspiro tranquilo una vez llegado a donde había pactado con su esposa, la figura de su esposa salió de detrás de una de las naves reales, su cabello rubio caí en desorden por su espalda y sus ojos grises sin brillo le cuestionaron sin soltar palabra.

-¿Estás seguro?- la voz le sonaba rasposa y seca, el asintió.

-Es la única manera.- volvió su vista a la niña que llevaba oculta, había quedado dormida y las lágrimas se secaban en sus mejillas- Así podemos terminar con todo esto, asegurar un buen futuro para todos, el futuro que nuestra Cress no pudo tener.- la voz se le corto en eso último, el recuerdo de su pequeña hija le causaba un dolor profundo e irreparable.

-¿Dónde debo llevarla?- su esposa finalmente tomo a la princesa en sus brazos, era sorpréndete el parecido entre sus dos padres.- Llévala a Sunagakure primero, ahí la venerable Chiyo se encarga, finalmente Hiruzen ira por ella y la llevara a un lugar seguro, mantenla a salvo mientras tanto Moon.- su mujer le dio una última mirada de comprensión, se dio media vuelta y subió a la nave.

El hombre vio a la nave despegar y desaparecer en el basto manto de estrellas brillantes de luna, hacia la tierra.

-Ella es la esperanza de luna.- se dio la media vuelta y regreso dentro del palacio de luna.

 **…**

Hacía más de 4 días que había llegado al desierto, el 4° Kazekage y la venerable Chiyo la habían recibido, junto a la pequeña niña.

-¿Funcionara?- Moon estrujaba el dobladillo de su vestido mientras la anciana se llevaba a la niña.

-No dudes de mis habilidades, me imagino que tu marido te dijo que es lo que haría.- Moon asintió.- No dudo de ellas, venerable, pero esa niña es la esperanza de todos, lunares y terrestres.

La anciana asintió, no deseando discutir con aquella mujer, tal vez había llevado a la princesa, pero siempre desconfiaría de los lunares.

-El sello la mantendrá a salvo.- entro a una habitación con la pequeña y cerró con seguro.

Moon suspiro, mirando hacia afuera por la ventanilla del pasillo, el viento levantaba la rojiza arena en una danza espeluznante.

-Espero que con esto, cumplan su palabra- el Kazekage se había posicionado a su lado, silencioso como un buen ninja que era.

-Por supuesto, esto no solo será un bien para ustedes, lo será para todos.- Moon miro el perfil del imponente hombre, a pesar de que junto a su Reyna, él no podría intimidar menos.

-Es imperativo para nuestra aldea que la unión entre mi hijo menor y la princesa se lleve a cabo.- su venenosa mirada la atravesó.

-¿su hijo menor, Kazekage-sama?- no estaba al tanto del acuerdo matrimonial que había pactado para la protección de la princesa.

-Gaara, el será el medio para un fin- la manera tan fría y carente de emociones con las que se refería al futuro de su hijo le congelo la sangre.

-Qué manera tan cruel para hablar del futuro de un niño.- se arrepintió en cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, miro asustada al Kazekage, pero este se mantuvo serio.

-Él no es un niño, es un monstruo.- sentencio y se dio media vuelta, para dejarla sola en aquel blanco pasillo.

El Kazekage se detuvo al final del pasillo, donde sus escoltas le esperaban, miro a uno de ellos y ordeno.

-Dispón de ella.- con una simple afirmación, el ninja desapareció. Del otro lado del pasillo, la pobre mujer apenas pudo reaccionar cuando la punta de un Kunai le cortó la garganta de un solo tajo, se desplomo en suelo, muerta.

-Kazekage-sama- hablo su segunda escolta.- El Hokage se encuentra en camino, ¿quiere que nos deshagamos de el?- matar al Hokage para mantener a la niña era demasiado arriesgado, llamarían la atención del consejo de la hoja y seguramente de la Reyna de luna, no, por el momento lo mejor era que el plan siguiera como se había dicho.- No, déjenlo, por ahora, las cosas deben seguir su rumbo.

 **…**

Hiruzen llego a Sunagakure tres días después de que ellos hubieran recibido a la niña lunar, su única misión para asegurar el futuro de paz entre ambos planetas, era el llevarla a Konohagakure y mantenerla oculta hasta el momento indicado. En compañía llevaba 2 ninjas de bajo perfil que le servirían en aquella misión.

-Hokage-sama- fue recibido por el Kazekage y su comité de bienvenida, la venerable Chiyo incluida.

-Kazekage-sama, gracias por esta cálida bienvenida.- se inclinó ante el líder del país en forma respetuosa, pero el otro solo agito la mano.

-Es igual, debemos hacer esto rápido.- tardarse más de la cuenta en absurdos saludos cordiales les haría perder valioso tiempo.

-Claro, tiene razón ¿Dónde está la niña?- la anciana le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera dentro del edificio central, caminaron por interminables pasillos, hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera.

La abrió con cuidado, dejando ver la figura de una niña de 8 años mirando por la ventana con gesto ausente.

-Apenas despertó, pero puedo asegurarle que no recuerda absolutamente nada.- dejo al Hokage solo, junto a sus 2 escoltas ninjas.

-Buenos días, linda.- la pequeña giro su cabeza, mostrando curiosidad en sus enormes ojos verdes jade, su carita estaba enmarcada por los rosados cabellos cortos.

-Buenos días, señor.- tenía una voz angelical.- Disculpe que le pregunte, pero, ¿usted me conoce?- inclino su carita en gesto de confusión.

-Por supuesto.- miro a sus dos escoltas y ambos asintieron, acercándose a la niña.

-Sakura, querida, no te acuerdas de nada?- la mujer rubia le hablo en tono consolador.- dime ¿sabes quién soy?- la niña negó, asustada.

-Soy tu madre.- le tomo de la manita.- Mebuki.- la niña destenso sus hombros.

-No me acuerdo.- bajo la cabeza triste.- Mami ¿Por qué no me acuerdo de nada?- se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Tranquila.- con más confianza, Mebuki subió a la cama y la abrazo.- Tuviste un terrible accidente, pero el Hokage se encargó que la mejor doctora te ayudara, ahora ya estás bien, y podemos regresar a casa.- Sakura asintió, no muy convencida.

Luego de esta pequeña introducción entre la niña y sus nuevos padres, asegurándose que ella no dudara de las palabras, partieron de vuelta a su aldea.

 **….**

Y….que les pareció? Solamente es el principio, pero se pondrá más y más interesante todo, se irán revelando secretos y formando mas hahahha, espero enserio les guste, coméntenme que les parece, me animan mucho si dejan su opinión .

 _You know you love me, XOXO._


	2. Capitulo 1- Lazos

Hola, yo otra vez, vuelvo con el primer capítulo oficial de esta historia, los primeros serán un poco cortos pero conforme avanzo se van haciendo más largos. Espero que este gustando esta historia.

Desclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kshimoto.

Canción que inspiro: Salvation – Gabrielle Aplin.

 _Crónicas Lunares- Sakura_

 **...**

 **Capítulo 1.- Lazos.**

 _10 años después…_

Sakura estaba recta y tensa, parda justo frente al escritorio del actual Hokage, su maestro, Hatake Kakashi. Este se mantenía con el rictus indescifrable, recargando su barbilla sobre ambas manos justo sobre el escritorio, aquella mañana había llegado la noticia.

-No tardaran mucho- pronuncio, mirando la reacción de su antigua alumna, esta no dijo nada, se limitó a apretar los labios, hasta ponerlos blancos.- Sé que estas molesta, pero esto es lo que queríamos desde…

-Lo se.- le corto el discurso.- sé que esto es lo que queríamos, a nuestro amigo de regreso.

Hacia solo hace un mes del sorpresivo ataque del supuesto líder de Akatsuki a la aldea, donde Naruto se levantó victorioso, tras estos acontecimientos su mejor amigo había dejado la aldea para continuar su autoimpuesta misión de vida, traer a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea.

Lo que tenía tan molesta a la peli rosa no era que aparentemente lo había logrado, no, era que una vez más, la dejaban fuera de todo. Había entrenado duramente, hasta convertirse en una de las mejores en su categoría, el pequeño rombo en su frente era la prueba más grande de su trabajo. Ella quería demostrar que no era débil, ya no.

Se mordió el labio inferior, en un intento para callar las palabras de desesperación y molesta que se le atoraban en la garganta, no era justo.

-Sakura- el Hokage se levantó de su silla- sabes perfectamente que la intención de Naruto jamás fue el dejarte de lado.- ella le devolvió la mirada, furiosa.

-Pero lo hizo.- sentencio.- No trate de hacer esto menos, se suponía que lo traeríamos de regreso, como un equipo, como una….familia.- lo último fue solo un susurro.

-Trato de matarte.- le recordó el hombre, ella se tensó con tan solo el recuerdo.- 2 veces- completo.

-¿Qué con eso?- trato de sonar lo menos afectada posible, fallando estrepitosamente, aun tenia pesadillas con la mirada sangrienta de su eterno amor de la niñez.- Ese no es el, no realmente….

-Tal vez no, tal vez si, tal vez es la forma en la que su oscuridad y sed de venganza lo transfiguraron, en eso.- ella bajo la mirada, afectada, tomo aire, en su desesperado intento para no llorar, ya no quería llorar, no por Sasuke.

Unos firmes golpes en la puerta los hicieron reaccionar, Kakashi dio el permiso de entrada, abriendo la puerta a un ANBU, quien se internó en la oficina y dio una reverencia de respeto a la máxima autoridad de la aldea.

-Hokage-sama- Yamato se retiró la máscara del rostro.- Naruto regreso, viene con compañía.- miro a la chica con disimulo, captando como sus hombros se acomodaban tensos y se mordía el labio inferior.

-Hazlos pasar.- Yamato se inclinó respetuosamente y abandono la oficina.

-Si crees que no puedes con esto.- comenzó con sus palabras consoladoras para la chica, pero esta no le dejo continuar.

\- quiero verlos, con mis propios ojos.- sentencio, colocándose a su costado derecho, rodeando el escritorio y parándose lo más recta y rígida que pudo.

Pasaron exactamente 10 minutos, hasta que sin previo aviso, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando ver 2 siluetas, sosteniéndose mutuamente por los hombros, lucían sucios, cansados y heridos, pero finalmente, habían vuelto.

-Naruto, Sasuke…- la chica no pudo evitar temblar ante las 2 poderosas escancias que poseían sus compañeros, dio un ligero paso atrás, y se dio el permiso de contemplarlos.

El rubio llevaba la chaqueta naranja deshilachada y sucia, los cabellos revueltos y un manto de tierra sobre él, dibujándole inexistentes canas, su cara llevaba raspones y magullones feos, pero estos dejaban de importar bajo la enorme y brillante sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía.

El moreno no lucia mejor, llevaba la ropa hecha jirones, el cabellos revuelto y una enorme mancha de sangre seca sobre el pecho, tenía esa oscura mirada llena de odio, que en sus pesadillas le perseguía hasta asfixiarla, matándola.

-Bienvenidos, bribones.- la voz del Hokage rompió el tenso silencio que acompañaba las miradas del destruido equipo 7.- Un gusto verlos vivos, a ambos.- su mirada se posó específicamente en Sasuke, quien giro la cabeza, esquivando su mirada.

-Supongo que esta es una historia digna de contar, ¿no? Naruto.- el rubio se rio incomodo, llevando su mano a la nuca y rascándola de manera nerviosa.

-Bueno si, pero antes, tenemos información importante.- Naruto miro a su mejor amigos y este lo soltó, cruzándose de brazos, y asintió de forma casi imperceptible.

-¿Qué clase de información?- Kakashi se recargo en su silla, dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que sus alumnos tenían que decir.

-Sobre la guerra.- por primera vez la dura y seca voz de Sasuke se elevó ante los presentes.- La inminente guerra que se cierne sobre el mundo shinobi.-

-¿Qué…- trato de hablar el líder, pero con un simple nombre todo encajo de manera siniestra y oscura.

-Uchiha Madara.- Sasuke se acercó al hombre, ignorando olímpicamente a la chica junto a él, y su mirada de desconcierto mezclada con terror.- No estoy aquí para quedarme, menos para destruir, estoy aquí para ayudar a destruir al principal culpable de las desgracias de mi clan, me tiene sin cuidado cuales crees que fueron mis delitos y como debo ser castigado por ellos, lo que importa ahora y debería importarles a todos, es detener a ese bastardo, de lo que sea que esté planeando, te sugiero que convoques a tu ridícula alianza y pongan manos a la obra, o todos moriremos.- sin decir ni una sola palabra más, el moreno salió de la oficina.

-Kakashi-sensei?- Sakura miro al Hokage en un intento de sacarlo de su estado de shock, este se despertó por la voz de su alumna y el golpe de noticias que acaba de recibir.

-Shikamaru.- el moreno apareció en la oficina de un parpadeo, listo para acatar órdenes.- Envía cartas de reunión con calidad de urgencia a todos los Kages, no tenemos tiempo que perder.- sin poner objeción alguna y notando la desesperación del Hokage, Shikamaru se inclinó en señal afirmativa y fue a realizar el encargo.

-Naruto, Sakura- ambos alumnos miraron a su sensei, quien de pronto se veía más viejo y cansado de lo que era.- Quiero que mantengan un ojo sobre Sasuke, no quiero sorpresas.

Naruto hizo gesto de replicar, pero se detuvo, no era momento de dar una larga explicación de porqué podían confiar en su amigo, el tiempo demostraría las cosas. Ambos se despidieron respetuosamente y abandonaron la oficina.

-Me alegra verte con vida, Naruto.- le hablo finalmente cuando estuvieron solos.

-Sé que estas molesta, crees que te deje fuera de esto, pero…- el rubio miro a su mejor amiga- lo importante ahora es mantenernos unidos, reforzar nuestros lazos.-

El frio otoñal los recibió cuando salieron del edificio, la noche ya había caído sobre la aldea, dejando una sensación de vacío e inexplicable incertidumbre en el aire, al menos para Sakura.

-Nuestros lazos- susurro, mirando hacia el oscuro manto en el cielo.

-Hmp- un sonido de mofa inconfundible resonó en el aire, haciendo que ambos miraran la figura de Sasuke recargada sobre el poste de luz, en la esquina de la calle.

-Nuestros lazos- repito, burlonamente.- Ya no existen tales lazos.- sentencio- Y si tú crees que sí, entonces eres más estúpida de lo que yo pensaba, molestia.- Sasuke le estaba hablando directamente a ella, pero lo hacía solo para lastimarla, humillarla.

-Oye, no le hables de esa manera, Teme- se metió el rubio- yo creo en nuestros lazos, yo creo- hablo decidido, pero esto no sorprendió al moreno.

-Buenas noches, Naruto.- Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio a modo de despedida, siguió de largo, ignorando al moreno, y se encamino a casa.

-Sakura-chan- susurro el rubio, afectado, sabía que su amiga seguramente aún estaba afectada por los acontecimientos pasados, léase intentos de asesinato hacia su persona de parte de Sasuke.

-Sigue igual- Sasuke miraba el camino por donde la chica se había marchado, Naruto negó.

-Ya no es la misma.- susurro- ya no.

* * *

Las noches del desierto eran horriblemente frías, incluso más en otoño, ya casi invierno, la arena se levantaba, creando nubes arenosas en el camino. La silueta menuda de una chica caminaba lo más rápido que podía por los azotones del viento.

Finalmente, se sostuvo del pilar de la casa a la que intentaba llegar, se despojó de su roja capucha, dejando lucir su cabello escarlata y las facciones finas de su rostro, acompañadas de unos enormes ojos color miel, subió los escalones, recta intentando dar una imagen madura, toco a la puerta. Luego de unos 2 minutos, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una pequeña anciana de cabellos morados.

-Buenas noches.- hablo la chica, no rebasaría los 18 años, por mucho- Mi nombre es Scarlet Boneit.- se presentó- Usted es la venerable Chiyo?- pregunto, la anciana la mira detenidamente, esa chica era una copia exacta de su mejor amiga cuando era joven.

\- Tu eres la nieta de Meyumi- afirmo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Disculpe la hora señora.- se disculpó.- Mi abuela me conto acerca de usted y me dijo que si algún día algo le pasaba, viniera a buscarla.-

-¿Qué la paso a tu abuela?- Chiyo se tensó, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, no faltaba mucho para que todo comenzara.- Deberías pasar, el clima es horrible afuera.- se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica, pero esta giro su cabeza hacia otra figura, esta vez un hombre alto, que le acompañaba.

-Este es mi….amigo, Wolf.- el chico se descubrió el rostro, Chiyo se asustó, conocía esos rostros perfectos y las auras atrayentes de los lunares.- Es de confianza- trato de explicar Scarlet.- El me trajo hasta aquí, puede ayudarnos.- no muy convencida la anciana asintió y dejo pasar a ambos dentro de la casa.

* * *

El golpeteo de las uñas contra el reposa brazos del trono era el único sonido que repiqueteaba en la sala, una figura alta se hizo presente frente a la Reyna.

-Su majestad.- el hombre de edad considerable se inclinó frente a la joven Reyna.- tengo noticias.

-Habla.- no tenía tiempo, ya había esperado mucho tiempo para lograr su cometido, para obtener todo lo que quería.

-La tierra y las cinco naciones están a punto de explotar en guerra.- comenzó.- el 6° Hokage convoco a una reunión urgente de la alianza para hablar del asunto.-

Una sonrisa sádica se formó en su perfecto y blanquecino rostro, se levantó de su silla.

-Preparen un comité de viaje, iremos a tierra.- ordeno al hombre.- somos su única esperanza.- el hombre asintió y dejo la sala del trono, una oscura figura se materializo detrás de la Reyna.

-Espero, que no olvides nuestro trato.- ella dio media vuelta, quedando cara a cara con el intruso.

-Claro que no, querido, pero si puedo sacar provecho de la fragilidad del asunto, voy a tomar todo lo que pueda.- sonrió sin sinceridad, sabía que no debía confiar en esa mujer, confiar en ella sería estúpido.

-Cuidado con los pasos que das, Levana.- dejando las palabras en el aire, volvió a desaparecer. Ella no se inmuto ante la indirecta amenaza, el necesitaba de ella, no al revés, ella tomaría la tierra, si el creía que dejaría que la destruyera, estaba equivocado.

Todos se arrodillarían frente a ella, lunares y terrestres, ella sería la soberana de todo ser viviente.

* * *

Como pudieron ver, ya tuvimos el primer vistazo de la Reyna Lunar, también el equipo 7 hizo su aparición juntos, Sasuke es un asno hahahha, perdón pero siempre me pareció así, no me mal entiendan, me gusta el Sasusaku, pero creo que el debió tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo para merecer todo el amor que Sakura le tenía, aunque siendo quien es, tal vez solo lo acepto y ya.

Espero que les gustara el capítulo, si así fue dejen un comentario que me animaría mucho saber lo que opinan.

 _You know you love me, XOXO._


	3. Capitulo 2- Alianza Lunar

**_Desclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto.__**

 _canción_ _para este capitulo: Kill Em with Kindness - Selena Gomez._

 _Crónicas Lunares.-Sakura._

 **Capítulo 2._ Alianza Lunar.**

Los rayos del sol se asomaban por entre las persianas, dándole de lleno en el rostro a Sakura, quien se quejó y rápidamente se tapó con las sabanas el rostro. Sin embargo, los golpeteos en su puerta, le arruino los planes de seguir con su sueño.

-Sakura, vas a llegar tarde.- la voz de su mama se escuchó del otro lado, apurándola a empezar el día. Apenas había podido dormir unas 4 horas, luego de los eventos de la noche pasada, sus pesadillas no la dejaron conciliar el sueño con facilidad.

Perezosamente se levantó, echando las cobijas a un lado, camino sin ganas hasta el cuarto de baño, ignorando lo mejor que podía a la vieja fotografía del equipo 7 cuando tenían 12 años, y la horrible sensación de pérdida que le causaba.

Siguiendo su rutina de las mañanas, se bañó y vistió con ropa cómoda, iría al hospital para cubrir su turno y más tarde entrenaría con Sai o Naruto, aunque este último seguramente estaría con Sasuke.

Bajando las escaleras, tomándose su tiempo, miro a la cocina, donde la delgada figura de su madre se balanceaba mientras fregaba los trastos sucios. Se acercó a la cesta que estaba sobre la mesa, tomo una bola de arroz y se la metió en la boca, después solamente se colgó el maletín y se encamino a la puerta.

-Ya me voy.- grito y desapareció de la vista de su madre.

Mebuki miro el lugar que había dejado su hija, esa niña, ya había cumplido los años, no faltaba mucho y ella lo sabía, su misión estaba pronta a terminar, bajo la cabeza, su niña…

* * *

Sakura caminaba sin prisa por el mismo camino de todas las mañanas, hacia su trabajo, últimamente las cosas estaban tranquilas en el hospital, pero con lo que Sasuke les había dicho ayer, no estaba segura por cuanto tiempo duraría este tranquilidad.

Suspiro, miro la enorme construcción blanca que había sido la primera en volver a levantarse tras la destrucción de Pain. Sakura podía recordar vívidamente todas las personas que atendió en aquellos días, recordaba sus éxitos salvando algunos y también, la culpa al perder a alguien, la mayoría niños, niñas que jamás podrían disfrutar de un futuro en paz.

Suspiro y se adentró ahí, sin embargo en la recepción fue interceptada por shizune, quien ya le estaba esperando.

-Sakura.- se le planto frente.- El Hokage envió un mensaje, se te necesita con carácter urgente en su oficina.

-¿Qué?- miro sorprendida a la morena, apenas ayer había hablado con Kakashi, no creía que fuera a enviarla de misión, mucho menos con Sasuke en la aldea y la inminente aparición de Madara.- ¿Ahora mismo?-

Shizune asintió y le hizo señas para que se fuera.- Tranquila, me encargare de tu turno, ve, que no creo que sea cualquier cosa la que desea tratar contigo.- Sakura asintió y se fue, esta vez, rumbo a la torre de Hokage.

* * *

Chiyo se encargó de servir te a sus invitados, coloco las tazas frente a ambos, y les hizo una seña para que los tomaran.

-Gracias.- la nieta de su más antigua amiga tomo la taza, al mismo tiempo que asentía hacia el muchacho junto a ella, quien imito sus actos, tomando la taza y agradeciéndole.

-Dime que paso.- solicito sin más, si Meyumi había enviado a su nieta en su búsqueda, todo estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Mi abuela, ella, me dijo que tenía que buscarla, elle me lo dijo antes de…de que la secuestraran.- bajo la cabeza y apretó los nudillos alrededor de la taza caliente.

-La encontraron, entonces.- Chiyo asintió en señal de que sabía más de lo que la misma Scarlet sabía.

-¿sabe quién se llevó a mi abuela? ¿Por qué se la llevaron? Ella no hizo nada.- balbuceaba la pelirroja tratando de sacar información para encontrar a su abuela.

-Primero dime una cosa.- le paro la entrevista.- ¿Por qué un chico lunar está acompañándote?- hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Wolf.

-Es una larga historia.- ambos se miraron, y por un segundo Chiyo vio a Meyumi mirando a aquel chico de luna, con quien se había casado.

-Eres bastante parecido a tu abuela, sin duda.- Scarlet le clavo la mirada a ella ahora.- ella también se enamoró de un chico lunar.- ambos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas y miraron a diferentes direcciones.- no se alarmen, después de todo, tu abuela y tu abuelo fueron felices muchos años.- le sonrió.

-¿mi abuelo?- Scarlet no tenía ni idea de su abuelo, el murió mucho antes de que Scarlet naciera y tras la muerte de su madre y el suicidio de su padre, terminara bajo los cuidados de su abuela Meyumi.

-Ambos eran jóvenes cuando se conocieron y todo el mundo estaba en contra de su matrimonio, pero tu abuela no era una persona que se dirigiera por la opinión de los demás, de igual modo se casó con el.- sonrió ante el recuerdo de una joven Meyumi gritándole que estaba enamorada y que poco le importaba que pensara, se iba a casar.

-No tenía idea que mi abuelo fuera un…- Chiyo asintió.

-Es normal, lo oculto para mantener a su familia a salvo, si la Reyna de luna se enteraba de la descendencia mestiza, seguro los habría asesinado a todos.- bebió de su taza.- solo te protegía.-

Scarlet bajo su mirada a su taza, contemplando el verde liquido caliente en él, reflejando su mirada.

-Yo vine buscando a Meyumi-sama- hablo el muchacho por primera vez a ella directamente.- Yo formaba parte de las filas del ejército experimental de la Reyna Levana.- se explicó.- La Reyna ella, modifico nuestro ADN para volvernos mitad lobos, monstruos, yo escape antes de ser 100% convertido.-

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto la anciana.- Porque traicionarías a tu Reyna.-

-Ella destruyo todo lo que yo amaba, mato a mis padres y a mi hermano menor, y me tomo a mí, para transformarme en su sirviente.-

-No posees un don lunar.- afirmo la anciana.- Los lunares normalmente nacen con el don para controlar la mente de los demás, pero aquellos que nacen sin él, además de no poder controlar la mente, no pueden ser manipulados.- Wolf asintió.

-La Reyna cazo a todos los niños caparazón que pudo y creo un ejército, el ADN del lobo le permite a ella y a sus dramaturgos controlarnos, nuestras mentes se vuelven débiles y vulnerables.-

-Ella es un monstruo.- susurro la anciana.- ¿Para qué quiere un ejército así?

-Para conquistar.- esa sola palabra dejo un silencio pesado en el lugar.- Pero yo…- se detuvo un instante.

-Tu averiguaste una manera de detenerla, ¿verdad?, por eso escapaste aquí.- Chiyo le hizo gestos para que continuara.

-Así es, en luna existen rumores.- bebió del te.- rumores sobre la princesa Selene, la legitima Reyna de luna.- miro a la anciana.- me cole en los expedientes secretos, y leí acerca del plan de secuestrar a Meyumi-sama, no sabía porque querían hacer algo así, pero supuse que tendría que ver con la princesa, si no, porque la Reyna estaría interesada en eliminar a una anciana terrestre.- Chiyo sopeso la información.

-¿Cuáles son los rumores?- pregunto.

-Dicen que ella, que la princesa Selene está viva y que está aquí, en tierra, escondida.- el chico suspiro.- Pensé que quizás Meyumi-sama tendría oculta a la princesa, pero mi Scarlet no podría ser más humana.- sonrió al sentir el empujón de la chica a su lado.- De igual modo, cuando llegue fue tarde, ya se la habían llevado.-

-Meyumi, ella me ayudo a mi hace 10 años.- comenzó Chiyo esta vez.- ella creo un dispositivo, un arma especial, utilizando sangre lunar, para contrarrestar el control mental.

-Por eso se la llevaron.- susurro Scarlet- descubrieron su arma, y es una amenaza.

-Así es- asintió a la niña, se levantó para plantarse frente a ella- escucha, lo más seguro es que a estas alturas, Meyumi ya esté muerta.- Scarlet soltó la taza, que se hizo añicos en el suelo, llevando sus manos a su boca.

-El sacrificio de tu abuela no debe quedar así, ella hizo esto para proteger, no solo a ti, a todo el mundo.- le coloco una mano en el hombro.- necesito que me hagas un favor, y a la memoria de tu abuela también.

Scarlet bajo la mirada al suelo, turbada, su abuela se había sacrificado por un bien común, ella debía ahora honrar su memoria.

-Quiero que ambos hagan algo por mi.- también miro al muchacho lunar, al menos teniendo uno de su clase de su lado, sería más fácil convencer a los demás.- van a cumplir lo que viniste hacer aquí.-

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Wolf miro a la anciana con aires esperanzadores.

-Encontrar a la princesa de luna, su misión será traerla aquí y ayudarle.- les dijo- Además, existe un hombre, que les ayudara a traerla lo más rápido posible.

-¿Quién? ¿Dónde está la princesa?- Scarlet miro a la anciana.

-Ella esta oculta en Konoha.- les dijo- llego a mi cuando tenía solo 8 años, le coloque un sello especial, este no solo cambio su apariencia, también bloqueo sus recuerdos sus poderes.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hicieron eso a la princesa?- Scarlet miro a ambos, esperando respuesta.

-Para salvarla, Levana solo era la Reyna consorte, hasta que su sobrina cumpliera 14 años y pudiera ocupar su puesto como legitima regente, sin embargo, esos no eran los planes de Levana, no estoy al tanto de los detalles, estos los recibieron únicamente los Kages de Suna y Konoha, actualmente ambos están muertos.- la anciana volvió a tomar asiento en su sillón.

-Dijo que había alguien en Konoha que podía ayudarnos a sacar a la princesa, ¿Quién es?- Scarlet pregunto.

-Su nombre es carswell thorne, es un ex – comandante de Suna.- se recargo.- cuide de el cuando era niño, siempre fue un rebelde.

-Hay algo más, ¿no es así?- Wolf sabía que no podía ser tan sencillo como eso, algo debía estar mal si era un ex integrante de Suna y estaba en Konoha.

-Sí, el….se encuentra en prisión, por haber robado no solo una nave de la flota de Sunagakure, también por robar a diferentes señores feudales de las 5 naciones.- silencio.

\- quiere que nosotros, ¿liberemos a un preso de máxima seguridad?- la anciana debía estar loca.

-Sé que es no será fácil, mucho menos entendible, a partir de que lo consigan serán tachados como rebeldes, fugitivos que deben ser capturados o…-

-asesinados- ella asintió.

-Pero, porque no simplemente descubren la verdad sobre la princesa- Scarlet no estaba segura de todo aquello.- sería más fácil, tendría el apoyo de las naciones y juntos vencerían a la Reyna.

-No, ella tiene un ejército, estamos en desventaja frente a ella.- Chiyo cruzo las manos frente a su pecho.- además en cuanto se entere que escondimos a la única que puede quitarle todo solo por derecho, nos declarara la guerra, asesinara a la princesa y tomara la tierra, con o sin habitantes.

-Necesitaremos su ayuda entonces, para entrar de vuelta aquí, sin ser detenidos.- pido la chica, una vez que salieran de Konoha, lo más probable es que todos serian advertidos para detenerlos.

Chiyo asintió. –Yo me encargare de dejarles una entrada libre, solo asegúrense de realizar su tarea.

* * *

Sakura llamo a la puerta de la oficina, podía sentir dentro el chakra de más personas.

-Adelante, Sakura.- el Hokage le dio permiso para entrar, una vez abrió la puerta se encontró dentro a Shikamaru, Yamato y a Neji.

-Mando llamarme, Hokage-sama?- pregunto educadamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Si.- le contesto y ella se posiciono a lado de Shikamaru.- En 2 días sin no es que antes, los 5 Kages tendremos una reunión muy importante, aquí, en Konoha, cada uno de ustedes será el encargado de recibir a cada uno de ellos y a sus comitivas, serán los representantes del país para con ellos.-

Kakashi miro a cada uno de las personas en la sala.

-Me imagino que no tienen ningún inconveniente con ello.-

-No, Hokage-sama- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, Shikamaru, quiero que te encargues de asistir al Tsuchikage y a su comitiva.- el moreno asintió dando una ligera reverencia.

-Yamato, tú te encargaras del Raikage.- Yamato asintió.

-Neji, por alguna extraña razón la Mizukage te pido a ti en específico para hacerle compañía en su estancia, me imagino que debe ser su declinación hacia los hombres guapos.- a Neji le bajo una gota de sudor por la nuca, pero asintió, aceptando la misión.

-Sakura, no creo que tengas problema alguno con escoltar al Kazekage, verdad?- Sakura negó, luego que tras una batalla en una misión de escolta a Suna, ella había sanado al mismo Kazekage y sumándole que le salvo la vida a su hermano, llevaban una relación bastante buena.

-Bien, entonces cuento con ustedes.- antes de que se retiraran, Shizune entro a la oficina.

-Hokage-sama, disculpa la interrupción, tengo un mensaje para usted.-

-Tranquila, Shizune, ¿de qué se trata?- Kakashi le hizo señas para que se acercara y ella le extendió la nota.

-Es de luna.- dijo, tras dejarle el sobre al hombre.

-¿luna?- el Hokage abrió la carta y leyó rápidamente. – Shizune- la morena asintió- envía cartas a todos los Kages, avísales que tendremos una 6° persona en la reunión.

-Una 6°?- aquella no pintaba bien.

-La Reyna de luna, quiere pactar una alianza con nosotros.- sentencio, aquello no le daba buena espina, la Reyna Levana jamás tenía buenas intenciones.

-Kakashi-sensei- la voz de su alumna le hizo darse cuenta que ellos aún seguían ahí.

-Disculpen, pueden retirarse ya, los llamare cuando sean requeridos.- los 4 ninjas asintieron y abandonaron la oficina.

* * *

-Que la Reyna de luna venga no es un buen presagio.- comento Shikamaru mientras los 3 caminaban por el edificio hacia la salida, Yamato los dejo una vez que salieron de la oficina.

-Solamente escuchado cosas horribles de ella.- dijo Sakura- dicen que desde que se volvió Reyna solamente ha querido conquistar la tierra.

-Sí, también escuche que es bastante cruel y sádica, dicen que en un ataque de celos, desfiguro el rostro de su hijastra, la princesa Winter.- Neji les siguió.

-¿Por qué querrá formar parte de la alianza?- susurro la chica.

-Mantén a tus amigos cerca- le dijo Shikamaru.- Y a tus enemigos aún más.

-Sea lo que sea que quiera, debemos estar preparados, ella es peligrosa y muy poderosa, podría controlar a todos si quisiera.- Neji advirtió, todos sabían que el don lunar en la familia real era más poderoso que en cualquier otro lunar.

-Solo me pregunto, ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho ya?- Sakura miro a sus compañeros meditar sus palabras.

-Algo planea, quiere algo.- sentencio Shikamaru.- de eso puede estar seguro.-

-Como sea, mantengámonos alerta.- los 3 salieron finalmente al exterior, siendo recibidos por el sol de mediodía.- me voy, tengo entrenamiento con Tenten, nos vemos luego.- se despidió Neji, alejándose de ellos.

-Bueno, yo también debo irme, tengo trabajo por hacer, nos vemos después, Sakura.- Shikamaru tomo el rumbo contrario, sabrá dios hacia donde, despidiéndose mientras movía su mano.

-Hasta luego.- susurro ella y tomo un rumbo diferente.

Perdida en sus pensamientos y sin notar a donde la llevaban sus pies, Sakura finalmente se detuvo frente a los campos de entrenamiento, en donde, pudo vislumbrar a un sudado y cansado Sasuke saliendo de ahí.

Sin poder moverse de los nervios, Sakura quedo frente a frente con el portador del sharingan.

-Hmp, recurriendo a viejas estrategias para verme, ¿Sakura?- se mofo el moreno, ella apretó los puños discretamente.

-No, solo estaba de paso.- contesto, sin verlo.

-Hmp, claro, no me sorprendería saber que no has pisado un campo de entrenamiento o de batalla en todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?- le dedico una mirada de puro veneno, picando en sus puntos sensibles.

-No estoy aquí para sorprenderte.- le contesto automáticamente, dejándolo sorprendido. Sin otra palabra, finalmente pudo empezar a caminar, alejándose de él.

-Sakura.- su voz volvió a detenerla, se giró un poco para mirarlo.- ¿quieres dejar de mirarme con tanto miedo?- eso la tomó por sorpresa, pero no dudo en responder.

-¿quieres dejar de verme como si quisieras matarme?- esta vez el sorprendido fue el, sin esperar su reacción, se fue de ahí, dejándolo solo.

* * *

Si les gusto, no se olviden de dejar un comentario.

 _You know you love me, XOXO._


	4. Capitulo 3- La chica de la capa roja

_**Desclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _Canción recomendada :don't let me down- the chainsmokers_

 ** _Crónicas Lunares- Sakura._**

 **Capítulo 3.- La chica de la capa roja.**

Aquella mañana Naruto había despertado con un solo propósito en mente, juntar al equipo 7 nuevamente. Sabía que no iba a ser trabajo fácil, menos con las actitudes de sus otros 2 compañeros, la actitud de ''no me interesan, ojala se mueran'' de Sasuke y la de ''no sé qué rayos pasa, pero no'' de Sakura. Pero él estaba 100% convencido que podía lograr algo.

Empezando por hablar con el único miembro del equipo que no le causaría problemas para sus planes, o eso creía el, Sai.

Salió de su departamento con los ánimos arriba y la firme determinación de lograr algo, lo que fuera, que le demostrara a todos que los lazos del equipo aún existen, más aun, que valían la pena.

Sus piernas le dirigieron hacia sabía que probablemente estaría Sai, la florería Yamanaka. Entro al local, advirtiendo de su llegada con el sonido de la campanita resonando sobre su cabeza.

-Bienvenido- lo recibió la voz de Ino.

-Buen día, Ino.- saludo a la rubia, tras el mostrador.

-Naruto, eres tu.- se sorprendió de ver al muchacho rubio en el local.- Que sorpresa, no me digas, finalmente te diste cuenta de lo de Hinata, ¿verdad?, déjame ayudarte a buscar el ramo perfecto entonces.

-¿Lo de Hinata?- pregunto confundido el.- No, vine buscando a Sai, ¿Qué es lo de Hinata?- el rubio no podía ser más despistado.

-¿Sai?- dijo la rubia, tratando de cambiar el tema, no debió abrir la boca sobre su amiga y sus muy evidentes sentimientos hacia el.- No ha venido hoy, debe estar en la biblioteca, leyendo esos libros de autoayuda.

-ah, es verdad.- el rubio se dio vuelta por donde llego.- Gracias Ino, nos vemos después.- se despidió, saliendo corriendo prácticamente.

Naruto no aminoro su carrera hasta llegar a su nuevo destino, la biblioteca pública de Konoha. Sin hacer mucho escándalo, entro en la búsqueda de su compañero.

Lo encontró en un rincón del lugar, sentado en un sofá cómodo, y con varios libros amontonados en la mesa frente a él, todos ellos sobre como interactuar correctamente con las personas.

-Etto…Sai.- le llamo, el pálido chico bajo la vista del ejemplar que leí y lo miro.

-Naruto, que sorpresa verte aquí, ¿vienes a unirte a mi club de lectura?- le dio una de esas falsas sonrisas.

-No, de hecho, venia para invitarte a cenar esta noche.- sonrió, el otro lo miro sorprendido.

-Bueno, eso sí que es nuevo, aun no llego al capítulo sobre citas…- el otro frunció el cejo, mientras una vena le salto de la frente.

-No es una cita, idiota.- chirrió los dientes.- es más bien, una reunión.

-¿reunión?- ladeo la cabeza.

-Ajam.- asintió Naruto.- El equipo 7 debe festejar que estamos juntos otra vez.- sonrió deslumbrantemente, mostrando todos los dientes.

-Ya veo.- asintió Sai.- Sasuke y Sakura no lo saben, ¿verdad?- el rubio rio nerviosamente.

-Bueno, aun no les digo.- acepto.- Pero estoy seguro que dirán que si.-

-Bien, si tú lo dices, ahí estaré.- el rubio asintió, contento de al menos, contar con una persona.

-Ok, te veremos a las 9 en Ichiraku Rāmen.- sonrió de nuevo a su compañero, mientras se disponía ir por si siguiente víctima.

-Naruto.- le paro el otro, Naruto giro la cabeza para verlo.- Suerte-

* * *

Sakura masajeaba su cuello con la mano, mientras salía del hospital, para tomar aire fresco, el papeleo, los pacientes y las reuniones la tenían agotada, estaba en su límite.

Camino lejos de ahí, tratando de despejar su mente un rato de responsabilidades, después de su encuentro con Sasuke, hace 2 días, se hundió completamente en la trabajo, para alejar las palabras que había tenido con él.

No iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero aquello la removió, la manera en que el Uchiha la miro, con desconcierto y desesperación entre mezclados, jamás había visto aquella mirada.

Suspiro, mirando a su alrededor, había llegado, inconscientemente otra vez, a los campos de entrenamiento, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irse tan rápido como podría. Pero algo la detuvo, se quedó mirando un punto fijo, justo entra las dianas de tiro, hacia el bosque.

Una imagen cruzo por su mente, un recuerdo, pero parecía ajeno a ella, era una habitación, donde desde su perspectiva, solo podía ver la enorme puerta de madera, escuchaba diferentes sonidos de afuera.

Sakura cerro sus ojos con fuerza, cuando un inexplicable dolor de cabeza le taladro las sienes. Más imágenes extrañas pasaron por su mente, la misma habitación, el rostro de una hermosa mujer, una sonrisa siniestra y las manos de un hombre, arrastrándola por la oscuridad. Soltó un grito de dolor, y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Sasuke enterró su Katana en el piso, jadeando, acababa de terminar el entrenamiento matutino y estaba cansado. Grandes gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente, nuca y espalda.

Se echó el flequillo hacia atrás, limpiando los restos de sangre seca y sudor de la frente, tomo su botella de agua y bebió, hasta terminarla. Antes que cualquier cosa pasara, su estómago rugió, exigiendo alimento, el solamente tomo su Katana del suelo y empezó su caminata hacia su departamento.

Caminando por la grava del camino frente a los demás campos, pudo sentir la presencia de un chakra conocido, sonrió de medio lado petulantemente, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que su molestia rosa volviera a rondarle, como en los viejos tiempos.

Puso su mejor cara de fastidio cuando a no menos de dos metros, diviso la delgada figura de Sakura, estaba quieta, mirando hacia la nada, Sasuke frunció el cejo ante eso. Camino un poco más rápido para ver como ella cerraba sus ojos con dolor y luego, se desplomaba.

Antes de que su cuerpo impactara contra el suelo, Sasuke se apareció tras ella, atrapándola.

* * *

Naruto caminaba sin prisas hacia el hospital, seguro de que Sakura estaría ahí, su turno termina a las 3 y no faltaba mucho para que las dieran. Para llegar hasta allá, tenía que pasar por los campos de entrenamiento, quizás Sasuke estuviera ahí, así también podría hablar con él.

Paso frente al campo de entrenamiento número 3, pero únicamente lo encontró destruido y solo, bufo, el teme se le había adelantado, que más daba, iría con Sakura y luego al departamento de Sasuke, no podía evitarlo por siempre.

Sin más, reanudo sus pasos hacia el hospital, pero no hubo avanzado más de unos 5 metros cuando vio la espalda de Sasuke, parado en medio del camino. Sonrió, para sus adentros, al final el teme no se le había podido escapar, troto hacia él, con energía.

-¡Oye, teme!- grito pero en cuanto pudo alcanzarlo, su amigo se desvaneció en el aire, antes de poder insultarlo, lo vio más adelante, atrapando el inconsciente cuerpo de Sakura. Eso asusto a Naruto.

-Sakura-chan!- grito, corriendo veloz hacia sus amigos.- Teme, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste?- grito molesto, una vez estuvo junto a ellos. Sasuke frunció el cejo.

-La salve.- contesto, irritado.

-¿Qué paso?- volvió a preguntar el, menos enojado y más preocupado.

-No tengo idea, solo la vi desmayándose.- Sasuke no le dijo nada, se levantó con el cuerpo de Sakura en brazos y desapareció. Naruto completamente confundido, corrió hacia donde, seguramente, la llevo, el hospital.

* * *

Tsunade caminaba hacia la recepción del hospital, mientras revisaba los diagnósticos de sus últimos pacientes, coloco los expedientes bajo el brazo, mientras anotaba datos en la libreta sobre el escritorio de recepción.

-Aome.- llamo la atención de la enfermera que estaba frente al escritorio.

-Dígame, Tsunade-sama.- le sonrió la chica.

-¿Sabes dónde está Sakura?- pregunto, sin levantar la vista de sus anotaciones.

-La Doctora Haruno salió hace 20 minutos, pero no ha regresado.- le informo la chica a la mayor, entonces freno de anotar y miro a la entrada, donde percibió el inestable chakra de Uchiha.

Frunció el cejo exageradamente al notar que este llevaba en sus brazos, inconsciente a su alumna, Sakura.

-Uchiha, ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?- grito, encaminándose a ambos.

-Hmp, la vi desmayarse mientras salía de entrenar, solo la levante y la traje aquí.- contesto serio el moreno.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber la rubia, pero en eso, un grupo de médicos los interrumpieron, quitándole de los brazos a la chica.

Una vez que la chica fue atendida, Sasuke se dio media vuelta para marcharse del lugar, mas sin embargo, Naruto entro arruinándole los planes.

-¿Y Sakura-chan?- le paro la caminata.

-La están atendiendo.- contesto simple, para poder irse de una vez.

-¿Qué sucedió exactamente, Sasuke?- quiso saber el rubio, quería comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Ya se lo dije a Tsunade, venia de entrenar, me la tope a medio camino y solo vi cómo se desmayaba, logre atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo, y la traje aquí, es todo.- se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué ayudaste a Sakura-chan?- el moreno no contesto, ni siquiera el sabia porque había actuado, solo lo había hecho, fin.- No lo sabes, ¿verdad?- tomo su silencio como respuesta.- Pues yo sí, dices que los lazos entre nosotros ya no existen, que se destruyeron para tu venganza, pero esto, Sasuke lo que acabas de hacer demuestra exactamente lo contrario, los lazos están ahí, siguen ahí, porque te preocupas por ella, por mí, incluso por Kakashi-sensei, nuestros lazos….somos un equipo y estamos unidos, si tú mismo quieres comprobarlo, ven esta noche a IchirakuRāmen, cena con nosotros…nos debes eso, al menos.- finalmente guardo silencio y se adentró al lugar, para ver a su compañera.

Sasuke se quedó estático en su lugar por unos 3 minutos, procesando lo que su amigo había dicho…sus lazos. Finalmente, salió de ahí, ignorando el sentimiento de calidez que embargaba su pecho.

* * *

Sakura podía escuchar los lentos pitidos del lector cardiaco a su derecha, y también la sensación que dejaba el suero al entrar por su vena en el brazo izquierdo, no sabía que pasaba o como había llegado al hospital, pero quería averiguarlo.

Lentamente fue abriendo sus bonitos ojos jade, vislumbrando primero el techo blanco de la habitación, el olor a antiséptico le lleno las fosas nasales, giro su cabeza a la izquierda, hacia la puerta donde Naruto entro, estrepitosamente, seguido de una molesta Tsunade.

-Naruto, ya te dije que no puedes entrar así…- Tsunade paro su regaño cuando noto que su discípula había despertado.- Sakura, despertaste.

-Sakura-chan!- grito el rubio, abalanzándose sobre ella, protectoramente.- me preocupe mucho, pensé que algo malo te había pasado, que el teme te había hecho algo- los gritos de su amigo hicieron que su dolor de cabeza volviera a molestarle.

-Naruto- susurro- baja la voz, ¿quieres?- Naruto finalmente se detuvo al ver como ella llevaba sus manos a la cabeza.

-Perdona, pero es que, me preocupe mucho.- tosió para aclarar la garganta.- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto finalmente, para saber la verdad de los hechos, no es que no le creyera a Sasuke, pero al final, la que bien sabía que había sucedido, debía ser Sakura.

-Yo….no sé, exactamente.- comenzó ella.- recuerdo que salí un momento, para tomar aire, comencé a caminar para despejar mi mente, entonces llegue a los campos de entrenamiento, aquí es donde la cosa se vuelve confusa, recuerdo que me invadió un horrible dolor de cabeza, y luego…nada.- termino.- Solo me desmaye, supongo, ¿tú me trajiste hasta aquí, Naruto?- la sonrisa de agradecimiento de Sakura era la más bonita que le había dado al rubio, lamentablemente, no tendría que ser dirigida a él.

-No- contesto, bajando la cabeza- Yo llegue al lugar poco después de que te desmayaste, Sasuke ya te tenía en sus brazos y sin darme tiempo de actuar él te trajo hasta aquí y te dejo en manos de los paramédicos.- Sakura estaba más que sorprendida, no, estaba en shock, ¿Sasuke?, el mismo hombre que intentó matarla, 2 veces, ¿el?.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué Sasuke haría algo como eso?, el me odia.- susurro, bajando la cabeza, de nueva cuenta, había terminado siendo salvada por sus compañeros, patético.

-No, yo no creo que él te odie.- contesto el rubio, ganándose su atención.- Son nuestros lazos, son ellos los que nos llevan a actuar, Sakura-chan, hoy Sasuke te ayudo por causa de esos mismos lazos, estamos unidos por ellos, y yo…yo quiero que me ayudes a demostrarle a Sasuke que nuestros lazos existen, que siguen existiendo.- el rubio bajo la cabeza, esperando la negativa de su amiga.

-¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?- más sin embargo, aquello sonaba alentador. El rubio volvió a levantar la cabeza, para verla a los ojos.

-Bueno, aun no tengo un plan exactamente, pero podemos empezar por algo simple, que tal si ¿vamos a cenar esta noche?- Sakura guardo silencio, no estaba muy convencida del plan de su amigo, si es que tenía uno.

-Sakura.- Tsunade, quien hasta ese momento se había quedado callada, observándolos y escuchando, hablo.- Todo este incidente, tu repentino desmayo, ¿te excediste de nuevo con el trabajo no es así?- su maestra se cruzó de brazos, parecía una madre riñendo a su hija.- No me queda más remedio que darte un descanso.

-Pero, Tsunade-sama- trato de hablar pero la rubia la callo con un movimiento de manos.

-Tonterías, aquí todo está bien, tomarte 15 días de descanso no ocasionara el fin del mundo, como tu medico es una orden, ¿y qué mejor que yendo a cenar entre amigos?- sonrió, con que de aquella iba todo eso. Naruto se lo agradeció internamente.

-Bien.- contesto entonces- Vamos a cenar a Ichiraku Rāmen, no sé qué quieres probar con eso exactamente Naruto, pero te apoyare.- los ojos del rubio brillaron y abrazo a su compañera con fuerza.

* * *

Scarlet asomo su cabeza por uno de los árboles que rodeaban la entrada de la aldea, no podían acercarse más, si lo hacían, serian descubiertos. Habían viajado durante 2 días sin descansar, para llegar ahí, pero aquello simplemente no valía la pena, si no encontraban una manera para entrar sin ser detenidos.

-¿Alguna idea?- Wolf se posiciono justo detrás de ella, Scarlet frunció los labios, nada aun.

Entonces paso, una caravana apareció por el camino, directo a la entrada, por lo que pude ver, llevaban verduras del campo. Las carretas se detuvieron, para que el anciano que las llevaba bajara a entregar su permiso de entrada al ninja custodio de la puerta.

-Tengo una idea.- le brillaron los ojos cuando miro al chico.- Sígueme.

Lo más rápido que pudieron, ambos se posicionaron detrás de la última carreta, repleta de papas, Scarlet le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Wolf y este asintió, subiéndose dentro y ayudándola a ella después.

Ambos se escondieron en el fondo de la carreta, encogiéndose entre los costales que llevaban el alimento, un extraño rugido advirtió a Scarlet, quien miro receloso todo el lugar.

-Tengo hambre.- susurro Wolf, junto a ella. El gruñido era su estómago, por la nuca de Scarlet se deslizo una gota de sudor, rio por lo bajo.

-En cuanto estemos dentro, iremos por algo de comer, tu tranquilo.- Wolf frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un mohín, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Sasuke caminaba por las rebosantes calles de Konoha, a pesar de que eran casi las 9 de la noche, la comunidad se mantenía activa. Niños corriendo por las calles, amigos comiendo o bebiendo sake, ninjas llegando de misiones, todo parecía una fantasía.

Cerró los ojos un momento y la imagen de sus compañeros de equipo apareció en su mente, las estupideces de Naruto y las sonrisas de Sakura, eran algo que a pesar de los años, seguía presente hoy. Entonces la imagen fue remplazada por la sonrisa ensangrentada de Itachi, abrió los ojos repentinamente, su hermano.

Aquel que había dado la vida por él, por Konoha, ¿que esperaba el que Sasuke hiciera?, lo había dejado forjar su vida en base al odio y a la venganza, y ahora venía y le decía que todo fue por su bien, para cuidarle, desequilibrando la base de su existencia.

-¿Qué se supone que haga?- susurro. Unas risas cercanas llamaron su atención, sin darse cuenta inconscientemente llego hasta Ichiraku Rāmen donde podía vislumbrar los pantanos naranjas de Naruto, las largas sandalias de Sakura y los pantalones grises de otra persona, supuso de su remplazo.

Suspirando se acercó al lugar, tal vez aun tenia oscuridad en su interior y no sabía cómo manejarlo, pero por una vez, no iba a indagar o hacer planes, se dejaría llevar, al menos por esa noche.

-Sasuke.- susurro Sakura sorprendida, al verlo entrar al local de comida. Naruto sonrió ampliamente al verlo y Sai sonrió como siempre lo hacía, falsamente.

-Teme, viniste, que bueno, estaba a punto de comer tu ración.- señalo el rubio el tazón junto al suyo.

-Lo habrías echo aunque hubiera venido.- se burló de manera jocosa el Uchiha, ganándose una pelea verbal con el rubio, que ignoro.

Una vez que se sentó junto a sus compañeros y Naruto se concentró en comer su Rāmen, un incómodo silencio. Naruto percibiendo el tenso ambiente, se puso derecho y aclarándose la garganta inicio una conversación, o de menos lo intento.

-Sasuke, ya conoces a Sai?- pregunto, señalando al pálido chico junto a Sakura, quien le sonreía de manera extraña. –Él fue puesto en el equipo luego de que…- al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir se quedó callado.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, sabía lo que Naruto estuvo a punto de decir, ''luego de que te fuiste'', cerro sus ojos, pensando en que decir ahora.

-Es un gusto conocerte al fin.- hablo esta vez Sai.- siempre quise conocer a la persona más importante para Sakura y Naruto.- eso dejo sorprendidos a los 3 ninjas.

El que se quedó sin palabras esta vez, fue el mismo Sasuke, quien solo atino a asentir en modo de saludo hacia Sai.

-Espero que no esté en tus planes volver a dejarlos o traicionarlos, los devastaría en verdad, lo menos que quiero es verlos afectados por tu culpa.- Sasuke esta vez frunció el cejo, molesto, miro a Sai, quien seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, como si acabara de comentar sobre un tema sin relevancia.

Antes de que Sasuke se levantara de su lugar para golpear a Sai, Sakura levanto los brazos para llamar la atención.

-Hey, adivinen.- sonrió forzadamente, captando la atención de los 3.- Kakashi-sensei me nombro representante de la aldea para recibir la Kazekage.- se golpeó ligeramente el pecho con orgullo.

-¿Enserio?, felicidades Sakura-chan- la felicito Naruto.- Entonces Gaara vendrá pronto.- sonrió al pensar en invitar a su amigo a comer al mismo lugar donde estaban ahora.

-No puedo revelar eso Naruto, es confidencial, pero si te pudo decir que soy la encargada de escoltarlo en la aldea, a él y su comitiva, pero algo me dice que Temari tiene otros planes para con Shikamaru.- sonrió cómplice dejando con la duda a los otros 3, no comprendían las cosas de chicas.

-De cualquier modo.- dijo Sai, sorbiendo unos fideos de su tazón.- Ser la representante para el Kazekage no es para menos un gran honor y una gran responsabilidad, felicidades Sakura.- le sonrió sincero, esta vez y Sakura no pudo más que devolverle el gesto.

-Responsabilidad ni que nada.- bufo Naruto.- desde que ella y Gaara son amigos eso no luce como una responsabilidad, es más, para mi suena más como una cita.- sonrió inquisitivamente el rubio, picando las costillas a su amiga.- me vas a decir que ahora estas enamorada de Gaara, Sakura-chan?- ella enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-No digas tonterías, Naruto.- ella lo golpeo en la cabeza fuertemente, haciendo que su frente chocara contra la barra.

-Eso dolió, Sakura-chan- se quejó, levantado la cabeza y mostrando los 2 enormes chichones que se formaban en su frente y cabeza.

-Te lo tienes merecido, por decir tonterías.- se cruzó de brazos.- además, no sé si Gaara y yo seamos amigos, pero nos llevamos bien, somos camaradas, supongo.-

-Ha, se de muy buena fuente que si te considera su amiga, Sakura-chan, además, también piensa que eres bonita.- Sakura se sonrojo hasta las orejas otra vez, y aplasto al rubio contra la barra, otra vez.

-No lo comprendo- ladeo la cabeza Sai.- ¿Por qué el Kazekage pensaría que Sakura es bonita?, no lo es.- la cara que esta vez se estrelló contra la barra fue la de Sai, quien tampoco comprendió porque lo golpeaba.

* * *

-Vamos, ya estamos dentro.- las dos figuras bajaron del carruaje y se perdieron entre la gente.

-Scar.- susurro de manera ronca el chico, tomándola del brazo, haciendo que a Scarlet se le subieran los colores a la cara.- tengo hambre.- y se bajaron.- prometiste que comeríamos una vez dentro.- ella suspiro.

-Bien, busquemos donde comer.-

Ambos caminaron por la calle principal, que rebosaba de puestos y tiendas pintorescas, finalmente entraron a un restaurante de Rāmen, donde en la barra pudieron ver a 4 chicos más o menos de su edad, que discutían entre sí, menos uno que participaba de espectador, mientras los otros 2 eran brutalmente golpeados por una peli rosa.

Un segundo, Scarlet miro atentamente a la peli rosa, cuidadosamente saco la foto que la venerable Chiyo le proporciono de la princesa, no había duda, era ella. Por el momento, decidió observar y no comentar nada. Lamentablemente su mirada sobre la chica no pasó desapercibida para el moreno.

Se sentó del otro extremo de la barra, junto a Wolf, quien ya había ordenado, contento que poder comer finalmente.

-Madre santa.- exclamo Sakura.- Es tardísimo, ya debo irme, muchas gracias por la cena chicos, los veo mañana.- dejo dinero sobre la barra e hizo ademan de irse.

-Te acompaño.- Sakura se quedó muda, Sasuke dejo el dinero e imito su acción de levantarse.- ¿Algún problema?- cuestiono, pero ella negó. Despidiéndose, ambos salieron del local.

* * *

Para Sasuke aquella chica con capa roja y su acompañante no pasaron desapercibidos, muchísimo menos la mirada que aquella extraño chica dio a Sakura por un largo momento, como comprobando algo.

Así que, solo para ser precavido, decidió acompañarla a su casa. No lo pensó muy bien, ahora ambos caminaban en un extraño silencio que el no supo interpretar.

La miro, parecía nerviosa y como queriendo decir algo, pero no se atrevía, finalmente, llegaron a su casa.

-Sasuke- susurro- Gracias por acompañarme.

El asintió, aceptando el agradecimiento y comenzó su camino a casa, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Y también.- estiro su mano, pero rápidamente la regreso.- Quería darte las gracias por lo de hoy, me llevaste al hospital y te lo agradezco.

-Solo hice lo que cualquiera haría, Sakura.- volteo la cara, avergonzado.

-Exactamente.- sonrió ella, y el comprendió lo que sus palabras quisieron decir. Hizo lo que cualquiera haría, menos él.

-Pasa buena noche, Sasuke.- ella dio vuelta para entrar a su casa, pero esta vez la detuvo el.

-Sakura.- recordó entonces a la chica de la capa roja, no estaba seguro si advertirle, no podía estar seguro de las intenciones de esos 2.- Ten cuidado.- al menos aquello la pondría alerta. Ella le sonrió y asintió.

-Siempre lo tengo.- Sasuke finalmente se marchó camino a su departamento.

Sakura lo vio adentrarse en la oscuridad de la noche y por un segundo le daba la impresión que volvía literalmente a la oscuridad y quiso gritarle, pero se contuvo, giro su cabeza al otro lado y la vio.

Al otro extremo de la calle, parada justo en medio, una chica, de capa roja.

* * *

Si les gusto, dejen un comentario, eso me animaría mucho para continuar esto :)-

 _You Know, You love me XOXO_


	5. Capitulo 4- La Reyna de Luna

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kshimoto.**_

 _Cancion recomendada: La posibilidad - Los Claxons._

 _._

 _Crónicas Lunares- Sakura._

 **Capítulo 5.- La Reyna Levana de Luna.**

 _Sakura no sabía dónde estaba exactamente, a sus costados se extendía un largo pasillo y frente tenía una enorme puerta de madera labrada, tenía diferentes imágenes sobre ella, la más llamativa, era una enorme media luna blanca arriba de ella._

 _Unas risas infantiles llamaron su atención, venían del otro lado del pasillo, dudando hecho andar, hacia donde se escuchaban las risas. Giro a la derecha, esta vez topándose con dos pequeñas niñas._

 _Las infantas estaban sentadas en el suelo, dándole la espalda, de modo que no podía ver sus rostros. Una de ellas, la mayor, se puso de pie, tenía la piel morena y unos rizos cortos se abombachaban sobre sus hombros. El vestido de tul azul celeste realzaba su tono de piel, era preciosa._

 _-Vamos, hay que jugar allá princesa- sonrió encantadora, a la otra niña que tenia de frente, esta llevaba un vestido verde con brillantes, su pelo de un tono plateado le caí lacio por la espalda._

 _-Disculpen pequeñas.- les llamo.- ¿me pueden decir dónde estoy?- pero ellas no contestaron, era como si no la hubieran escuchado._

 _Frunciendo el cejo, se acercó a ellas y se agacho a la altura de la niña que le daba la espalda, exhalo sonoramente y puso su mano en el pequeño hombro.- Perdona- pero en cuanto la niña se dio vuelta para mirarla, Sakura grito, la niña no tenía rostro, en su lugar, un abismo oscuro la recibió._

* * *

Sakura se levantó de sopetón, asustada, jadeando y sudando, miro alrededor, estaba en su habitación, en su cama. Suspiro, una pesadilla, pero esta, a diferencia de las anteriores que solo se basaban en Sasuke intento matarla, era completamente diferente y le dejo una extraña sensación en el pecho.

Miro a su derecha, donde descansaba su reloj en la mesita junto a su lámpara, 7:10 a.m., los rayos del sol apenas estarían por salir, así que, sin ganas de volver a dormir, se levantó de la cama dispuesta a comenzar su día.

Una vez duchada y cambiada, Sakura bajo las escaleras con calma, estaba de vacaciones después de todo, aunque no estaba segura que podría hacer en vacaciones, quizás descansar, visitar a Ino, pasarla con sus padres, ir de compras, entrenar. Había un mundo de posibilidades.

-Buenos días.- saludo a sus dos progenitores, quienes se sorprendieron de verla activada tan temprano.

-Buenos días, mi pastelito.- sonrió su padre, Kizashi.- ¿Por qué despierta tan temprano? ¿Es que acaso algo perturba tu sueño? ¿O alguien?- su papa se burló de que se despertara tan temprano.

-Nada de eso.- se rio, rascando su nuca.- Solo, supongo que se espantó el sueño, y no me dieron ganas de quedarme en cama.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- su mama salió de la cocina, con el desayuno en las manos, mirándola preocupada. Sakura asintió.

-Solo un sueño raro, nada de qué preocuparse.- se rio, sentándose junto a su padre, pasando desapercibido para ella, el modo en que sus padres intercambiaron una mirada entre ambos.

Esa misma mañana, Sakura finalmente se despidió de sus padres y salió de casa, ambos tenían cosas que hacer y a ella no le apetecía quedarse sola en su casa, perdería el tiempo por ahí un rato.

Camino entre la gente un rato, dirigiéndose hacia ningún lugar en específico, finalmente, termino en la zona del mercado, donde más adelante, distinguió la figura de Sasuke, cargando bolsas. No estaba segura de cómo actuar, es verdad que ya no era la niña de 12 años enamorada perdidamente, pero de igual modo, él le ponía los nervios de punta.

Solucionando sus inquietudes, Naruto apareció justo atrás de ella, gritando su nombre, llamando la atención de todos ahí con su escándalo, incluido Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan- llego a su lado, sonriente como solo el- Buen día- se enderezo, poniendo sus brazos detrás de la nuca.

-Buen día, Naruto, ¿no es muy temprano para tu escandalo?- se burló, haciendo que los ánimos del rubio bajaran.

-Es verdad, Usuratonkachi, ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?- Sasuke camino hacia ellos, con las bolsas de compras a los costados.

-Teme, el que debería estar sorprendido debería ser yo, ¿Quién te convenció de salir de tu cueva a socializar?- el moreno le miro mal-

-Solo son compras ¿en qué mundo eso es socializar? Usuratonkachi-

Sakura miraba a sus dos compañeros discutir con pisca de gracia, por un segundo era como volver a su época de genins, donde lo único que aquellos dos hacían era exactamente eso, discutir.

Entonces, Sakura se sintió observada, era un horrible sensación, miro disimuladamente entre las personas, y entonces la vio, a menos de 2 metros, entre la multitud, la misma chica de capa roja de la noche anterior, un rio de gente obstruyo su vista de ella y desapareció.

-¿verdad que si, Sakura-chan?—le pregunto Naruto, volviéndola a la realidad.-

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida-

-¿me estabas ignorando?- lloro el rubio, indignado, Sakura suspiro.

-Por supuesto, si más del 90% de las cosas que dicen, no fueran tonterías, te pondría más atención.- se burló ella, sonriendo natural.

-Eres tan cruel, Sakura-chan- lloro el de nuevo, golpeando ligeramente a la chica sobre el pecho, repitiendo una y otra vez lo cruel que era.

-Vamos, no seas llorón, era solo una broma.- ella le jalo del brazo y atrapo su cabeza debajo de su propio brazo, frotando su puño contra los rubios cabellos, de modo juguetón, causando más quejas de parte de él. Sasuke los contemplo, su relación había cambiado mucho, eran más cercanos, mas unidos.

-Ya, ya, venga, como disculpa, ¿Qué tal si vamos por unos dangos?- lo soltó Sakura y ha Naruto le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Enserio?- junto sus manos, feliz.

-Sí, claro, vamos yo invito, tú también Sasuke.- esto sorprendió al moreno, pero no lo demostró, atino a asentir y ella lo capto. De ese modo, los 3 caminaron juntos hacia el puesto de dangos.

* * *

Scarlet miro la silueta de Sakura desaparecer entre la gente, junto a sus dos compañeros, iba resultar complicado acercarse si siempre iba acompañada de esos dos.

-¿Ya pensaste en algún plan?- le pregunto Wolf, a lo que Scarlet lo miro confundida.

-¿Plan?- ella no tenía un plan, no exactamente.

-Sí, ya sabes, para hablar con ella- Wolf la miraba.

-¿hablar?- eso no era lo que ella tenía en mente precisamente.

-Scarlet, debemos hablar con ella, no podemos simplemente dejarla inconsciente y llevarla a la fuerza.- ese era exactamente el plan de Scarlet.

-¿Por qué no?- era lo único que se le había ocurrido, Wolf sintió una gota de sudor deslizar por su nuca.

-Porque la necesitamos 100% de nuestro lado, Scar, tenemos que convencerla para que nos ayude no solo con nuestro plan, también para sacar al sujeto que nos ayudara de prisión.- a Scarlet se le había olvidado aquel detalle por completo.

-Bien, formulemos un plan.- susurro molesta-

* * *

El equipo 7, en su mayoría, ahora se encontraba sentados en el puesto de dangos, comiendo y riendo de sus antiguas aventuras como genins.

-Es verdad- dijo Sakura de repente- ustedes dos son los únicos de nuestra generación que aún son genins.

Ambos muchachos se encogieron en su lugar, con un aura oscura rodeándolos.

-Eso quiere decir, ¿tú también eres chunin ya, Sakura?- pregunto Sasuke, estaba impresionado.

-Más que eso- susurro Naruto a su lado, rodeado de su aura oscura- el año pasado se volvió Jōnin, oficialmente- Sasuke la miro, ella le sonreía sacando su lengua, de manera burlesca.

-Vamos, no se desanimen, estoy segura que ambos pueden aprobar sus exámenes sin problema- se llevó uno de las dulces a la boca- tienen el nivel de sobra, deja de deprimirte Naruto.- el rubio no dijo nada, solo siguió masticando su dulce.

-Haruno Sakura- la voz carente de emociones de un ANBU capto su atención, la figura del ninja se encontraba arrodillado frente junto a ella, ella asintió.

-El Hokage llama su presencia en su oficina inmediatamente.- el ANBU se levantó, dando de escolta a la chica para llevarla con el Hokage, ella suspiro.

-Parece ser que mis vacaciones deberán esperar, el deber me llama- Sakura se levantó, dejando el dinero de los dangos sobre la mesa- bueno, me voy ya, nos vemos luego muchachos.

Y ambos la vieron desaparecer de su vista, junto al ANBU.

* * *

Una vez que Sakura hubo llegado a la oficina del Hokage, se encontró con los demás representantes de la aldea, léase, Shikamaru, Yamato y Neji.

-Pasa adelante, Sakura.- le llamo el Hokage y ella asintió, entrando a la oficina.

-Recibimos esta mañana las cartas de confirmación de llegada de los Kages, se estima que lleguen en 20 minutos máximo, ya saben cuál es su trabajo, los quiero a los 4 en la entrada de la aldea, listos.- los 4 asintieron y como buenos ninjas desaparecieron de la oficina, hacia la entrada de la aldea.

* * *

Sakura observo como de manera diplomática Shikamaru recibía al Tsuchikage y lo guiaba junto a su comitiva dentro de la aldea. Los vio alejarse, por el mismo camino que hacía unos momentos la Mizukage se había ido, coquetamente en compañía de Neji, aquello le daba algo de gracia, con lo serio y recto que era el Hyūga, seguro por dentro moría de la vergüenza. Se giró para ver como el Kazekage de Sunagakure y su comitiva llegaba a la entrada, entregando su permiso a los dos guardias Kotetsu e Izumo **.**

-Todo está en perfecto orden, Kazekage-sama- Kotetsu le regreso el permiso sellado por el Hokage mientras daba una ligera reverencia.

-Claro que todo está en orden, ¿porque habría de estar mal?- Temari venia de malas, estaba cansada y no veía al vago de su novio por ninguna parte.

-Tranquila hermana- Kankuro se burló jocoso del humor de perros de su hermana- seguro que en cuanto veas a ese vago, te cambia el ánimo.- una vena palpitante salto de la sien de la rubia y esta le propino tremendo golpe a su hermano, que lo mando volar unos buenos 10 metros.

Los ninjas que acompañaban al Kazekage y sus hermanos se pusieron pálidos al ver la demostración de fuerza de la rubia, Baki solo pudo suspirar negando con la cabeza por la actitud de su alumna.

-Bienvenidos.- se aproximó Sakura, ignorando el reciente espectáculo de los hermanos mayores Sabaku no.- Seré la delegada encargada de guiar a su comitiva dentro de la aldea, cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden tratarlo conmigo directamente.- la rubia la fulmino con la mirada.

-Deja el rollo diplomático, Sakura.- hablo con voz sepulcral.- ¿Dónde está Shikamaru?, pensé que había sido especifica en que lo quería a el- Sakura rio nerviosa.

-Bueno, parece ser que el Tsuchikage se te adelanto Temari, Shikamaru fue asignado a su comitiva.- dio un paso hacia atrás, solo por si la rubia explotaba contra ella, pero simplemente hizo un mohín y se quedó callada.

-Es un gusto volver a verte, Sakura.- la seria voz del Kazekage llamo la atención de la peli rosa, quien le dio una amplia sonrisa y le dio una reverencia respetuosa.

-El gusto es mío, Kazekage-sama- el chico dio una incómoda mueca ante las atenciones tan formales de ella.

-Eso no es necesario Sakura, somos amigos, además, que me trates de sama, me hace sentir viejo.- movió la mano como si ahuyentara una mosca.

-Perdona, pero al menos, deberé referirme a ti de ese modo frente a tus subordinados, Kazekage-sama- el otro solo asintió, mínimo era una promesa silenciosa de que en privado, lo trataría de igual.

-¿Vamos?, ya es tarde y seguro están cansados, los escoltare hasta su posada y mañana temprano los recogeré para ir a la reunión.- informo al escuadrón de Sunagakure, adentrándose a la aldea, el Kazekage se colocó a su par y ambos caminaron juntos.

* * *

Temari se quedó estática unos segundos, observando a su hermano menor caminando tan a gusto y relajado junto a la chica, entrecerró los ojos mientras ambos se alejaban, pudo notar como su hermano rozaba ligeramente imperceptible su manga del traje con la muñeca de Sakura, curioso, muy curioso.

-Esos dos se ven muy cercanos, ¿no te parece?- Kankuro re-apareció a su lado, misteriosamente.- Parecen una pareja.

-Es….curioso- susurro- tal vez deberías hablar con el-Kankuro frunció el cejo.

-¿Te refieres a la charla sobre sexo?- Temari volvió a golpearlo en la cabeza.- Idiota, ahora entiendo porque no tienes novia.

Ambos hermanos continuaron con su riña todo el trayecto hasta la posada, siendo ignorados por los otros dos que caminaban por delante.

-Bueno, llegamos.- Sakura se detuvo frente al edificio en el centro de la ciudad- Tienen reservado los últimos 2 pisos completos, espero que todo esté en orden.

-Muchas gracias por tus atenciones, Sakura.- le agradeció el pelirrojo.

-No hay de que.- sonrió- Cualquier cosa que necesiten, pueden pedírmela.

-De hecho- hablo el- En manera de agradecerte tus atenciones, ¿me permites invitarte a cenar?- el semblante serio del chico no parecía concordar con lo que pedía, acaso ¿Aquello era una cita? Sakura negó con la cabeza, tonterías, el solo era amable.

-Por supuesto- sonrió- ¿Quieres que venga a las 8?- él se rio, cosa rara en él.

-Me parece que debería ser yo quien pase por ti, Sakura.- ella hizo mella de discutir, pero él no se lo permitió.- Déjalo Sakura, pasare a las 8.- sentencio y entro al hotel, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

¿Tenía una cita con Gaara?

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- Baki se posiciono junto a Gaara una vez que entraron dentro del lugar.

-¿A qué te refieres?, solo invite a una compañera a cenar, no le veo lo malo.- el estoico semblante del Kazekage no se inmuto mientras la mirada inquisitiva de su maestro de infancia lo seguía por la recepción.

* * *

¿Qué se supone que una se pone cuando tienes una no cita con el Kazekage de Suna?, Sakura revolvía su ropa nuevamente, en espera de encontrar algo apropiado para la cena. Un golpe resonó por toda la casa, haciéndola parar su misión de encontrar el atuendo perfecto.

-FRENTONA- un grito directo de la calle, la sobresalto-ABRE LA PUERTA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ O LA VOY A TIRAR- Sakura se asomó por el balcón, topándose con su rubia amiga, golpeando como un elefante.

-INO-CERDA, DEJA DE ESTAR GRITANDO, ¿QUE NO VEZ QUE ASUSTA A LA GENTE?- varias personas que pasaban por el lugar, apresuraban el paso, asustadas y tratando de no mirarlas demasiado. Sakura recobro la compostura y bajo para abrir a su amiga.

-Ya era hora, frente.- la rubia entro a la casa como si fuera la propia, quitándose las sandalias en el recibidor y luego entrando a la cocina para encontrar algo de comer.

-O si pasa, adelante, ¿quieres algo de comer?- se burló Sakura, al mirar a su amiga con un paquete de galletas en la mano y un bote de helado en la otra.

-No fastidies.- mascullo medio masticando una galleta.- No tengo buen humor.

-Eso ya lo note- Sakura alzo una ceja- ven, vamos arriba y me cuentas que paso.

Ambos chicas subieron las escaleras hacia el cuarto de la peli rosa, una vez adentro, su amiga se desparramo sobre la cama, encima de la ropa que Sakura había sacado hace rato.

-Y entonces…- Sakura se sentó a su lado- ¿Qué paso?

-Shikamaru.- escupió enojada- ese idiota holgazán, siempre logra molestarme.

-¿Qué hizo, esta vez?- Sakura tomo una galleta, del paquete que Ino tenía a su lado.

-Es que, arg, lo detesto Sakura, detesto tanto que se pasee por todo lo alto con ese rubia desabrida.- Ino se tapó la cara con las manos, mientras rodaba sobre sí misma.

-¿Hablas de Temari?- aquello era nuevo, ¿desde cuándo a Ino le daban celos de Temari? ¿Qué no ella salía con Sai?

-Ella misma- frunció los labios.- no me malentiendas, sé que no debería molestarme, de todo modos, yo estoy con Sai, pero odio que me desplacen.

-Aa, ya comprendo, te dan celos que Temari te robe a tu mejor amigo- Sakura le dio una sonrisa lobuna, lista para picar a su amiga un rato.

-Si- pero sus intenciones se vinieron abajo cuando ella acepto los hechos- Es mi mejor amigo y ella me lo está robando.- hizo un mohín chistoso.

-Ya, para la rabieta, que te ves ridícula.- Ino la miro ofendida- Temari y Shikamaru solo se ven una vez al mes, si tienen suerte, y tú lo ves diario, si yo fuera Temari, la molesta seria yo.

Ino frunció los labios, sabía que Sakura tenía razón, pero aquello no hacía que molestarla más.

-Bah, da lo mismo.- Ino se sentó, notando por primera vez la montaña de vestidos en la que estaba acostada- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Acaso vas a donar todo?- Sakura negó.

-Estaba buscando que ponerme, tengo una cena.- Ino le brillaron los ojos.

-Mira nada más, que escondido te lo tenías frente, ¿Quién es el joven afortunado?- canturreo, levantándose para mirar los vestidos.

-No digas chorradas, es una cena de amigos.- Ino entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Con Naruto, Sai y Sasuke?- negó.

-No, con el Kazekage.- aquello dejo el lugar en completo silencio, hasta que…

-¿Cómo?- Ino miro perpleja a su mejor amiga- Me estás diciendo que ¿Tienes una cita con Gaara?-

-No digas tonterías, cerda.- Sakura extendió otro vestido, mientras esquivaba la mirada completamente sorprendida de su amiga.- Es solo una salida de camaradas, además, Gaara no me ve de ese modo.

Inconscientemente recordó lo que Naruto le dijo el otro en Ichiraku, sobre que Gaara la consideraba bonita, y se sonrojo.

-Pero si te estas sonrojando ju ju ju- su amiga le pincho las mejillas, rojas como tomates- Me alegro por ti, ya era hora que dejaras ir ese enamoramiento enfermo por Sasuke, es un idiota.- Sakura bajo la cabeza, no es que dejara ese enfermo amor, el la obligo a abandonarlo, intentando matarla, 2 veces.

-El solo es mi compañero de equipo- susurro- finalmente lo entendí.

-Opa, no pongas esa cara larga, venga, vamos a ponerte bonita, cita o no, iras con un guapo chico a cenar y al menos debes verte decente, es el Kazekage de quien hablamos, después de todo.- Sakura le sonrió y asintió.

Una hora más tarde, Ino le terminaba de acomodar la parte trasera del vestido, habían optado por un vestido verde esmeralda, de mangas largas, pero que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y terminaba con el escote en V, la parte superior era ajustada hasta la cintura, donde luego caí la falda ligera hasta las rodillas.

-Te vez preciosa, frentona- Sakura le sonrió a su amiga, esta le devolvió el gesto, pero se apuró al ver la hora.

-Santa madre.- tomo sus cosas de manera rápida- Ya casi son las 8, será mejor que me valla, y tú, quiero que la pases bien y no pienses en idioteces ¿de acuerdo?- Sakura asintió, riendo al ver a su amiga saliendo de su casa a toda prisa.

Sakura soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, en silencio, solo roto por el constante Tic-Tac del reloj, miro a su alrededor, mordiendo su labio inferior, nerviosa, ahora mordía el interior de su mejilla, mirando sus tacones blancos.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta le aceleraron el corazón, tal vez no era una cita, pero era lo más cercano a uno que iba a tener. Rápidamente alisando el vestido y acomodando su cabello (el que Ino había peinado en 2 trenzas pequeñas) se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta.

Fue recibida por la mirada aqua brillante de Gaara, llevaba unos pantalones oscuros, con una camisa de vestir blanca y una gabardina color vino. Debía admitirlo, se veía atractivo. El también termino llevándose tremenda sorpresa, sabía que Sakura era bonita, pero en aquel ceñido vestido verde, con su angelical porte, simplemente lucia bellísima.

-Hola- susurro ella, sin dejar de mirarlo embobada.

-Buenas noches, Sakura- le temblaron las piernas ligeramente.- Luces muy guapa esta noche ¿nos vamos?- Gaara como todo un caballero le ofreció su brazo para sostenerse y caminar a la par.

Ella lo tomo y cerró la puerta de su casa, ambos caminaron en un confortable silencio, sin percatarse de las miradas que la gente, sorprendida, les daba.

-¿Qué te gustaría cenar?- rompió el silencio el muchacho.

-Bueno ¿Qué te parece costillitas?, después de todo, son tus favoritas.- un extraño calor invadió el interior del Kazekage, no recordaba que nadie, exceptuando a sus hermanos, recordara esa clase de cosas sobre él o incluso que se interesaran el saberlas.

-Me apetece- no dejo que esa extraña sensación rompiera con su serio semblante indiferente, Sakura era su amiga, nada más. Entonces pues, dirigieron sus pasos hacia el restaurante.

Al principio el silencio fue incomodo, pero luego de un rato, y unas copas de sake encima, el ambiente fue relajándose y la conversación empezó a fluir de manera natural.

-Entonces, el hospital te trae loca- pregunto el pelirrojo, bebiendo un poco más, siempre procurando no propasarse, pero si para hablar con mayor facilidad que normalmente.

-No, realmente no tanto, solo que fue extraño, el desmayo solo se dio, un segundo y de pronto puf, estaba en los brazos de Sasuke- ella rio jocosa, sin notar como a la mención del Uchiha, la mirada del Kage endureció.

-Me parece extraño- trato de seguir como si nada- digo, uno no puede desmayarse así como así.- Sakura dejo su copa en la mesa, asintiendo.

-Sí, no estoy muy segura que puede ser, pero sabes.- miro al chico, esperando que comprendiera que lo que iba a decirle era algo personal- no me tomes por loca, pero últimamente tuve unos extraños sueños-

-¿Extraños sueños?- Gaara la miro con atención y ella asintió.

-Es como, si fueran recuerdos, pero de una vida que no es mía- Sakura tenso los hombros- Quizás, solo estoy delirando.

* * *

Scarlet y Wolf se encontraban sentados en una mesa lo suficientemente alejada para pasar desapercibidos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversación entre la pareja.

-¿Extraños sueños?- susurro Wolf, recordando que antes de irse, Chiyo les explico que a estas alturas el sello ya habría perdido fuerza, manifestando sus recuerdos de algún modo. –Quizás es lo que la anciana quiso decir- Scarlet asintió, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con él, ya tenía un plan.

* * *

Después de la amena cena y la plática entre ambos, Gaara se ofreció a acompañarla a casa, con aquel vestido, no era seguro que volviera sola. Caminaban en silencio, uno junto al otro, siendo acompañados únicamente por el sonido de los tacones de Sakura contra los adoquines de la calle.

Unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar a la casa de la chica, Gaara noto el ligero temblor en los hombros de ella, por un instante pensó que, quizás, era miedo, el antiguo miedo que las personas siempre sentían con el alrededor, pero desechó la idea cuando ella se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de darse calor. Tenía frío.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se quitó la gabardina que llevaba puesta, colocándola suavemente sobre sus hombros descubiertos, ella lo miro sorprendido, pero cuando el no hizo gesto alguno, ella sonrió en agradecimiento, acurrucándose dentro de la prenda.

Luego de unos minutos, finalmente pararon afuera del hogar de ella.

-Bueno, hoy la pase muy bien, gracias por la cena, Gaara- sonrió ella, y el asintió, dando una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible.

-Gracias a ti, por aceptar- dio media vuelta, para regresar a su hotel- pasa buenas noches, Sakura- ella lo trato de parar.

-Gaara, espera, tu abrigo- él no se giró, solo levanto la mano, de modo que le restaba importancia al asunto.

-Me lo puedes regresar después.- y su silueta desapareció en la noche, Sakura se quedó de pie, observando por donde el chico se había ido, luego miro la prenda, estrujándola contra su cuerpo, captando el aroma natural de Gaara.

Suspirando, se dio vuelta lista para entrar a su casa, pero no dio ni dos pasos, cuando una mano el sujeto por la muñeca, estaba helada. Asustada, Sakura se dio vuelta, topándose de frente con la chica de la capa roja, quien llevaba oculto su rostro, bajo la capa, dándole un aspecto misterioso y aterrador. Abrió la boca, lista para gritar.

-No grites- la voz de la extraña era suave y cantarina- Escúchame, si quieres saber la verdad de tus extraños sueños, ven mañana a la media noche, junto al lago- la soltó abruptamente y desapareció.

* * *

Sakura llego a la mañana siguiente por el Kazekage y sus acompañantes con gesto ausente, como si algo la molestara. Y eso molesto a Gaara ¿acaso la cena con él había sido tan horrible que ahora ella se arrepentía? Frunció el cejo, molesto.

Sakura sin darse cuenta del ambiente incomodo que la rodeaba, iba divagando en su propia mente sobre lo de anoche, su encuentro con aquella misteriosa chica y lo que le dijo sobre sus sueños. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Gaara estaba perdiendo la cabeza, no soportaba su silencio, menos su oscuro semblante distante, como si estar a su lado le causara un mal estar, dispuesto a averiguar que carajos le sucedía y dejar claro que no estaba obligada a seguir siendo amable con él, de dos zancadas quedo a su lado, haciendo gesto de hablar, fue detenido por Shikamaru, quien salió de la nada, frente a ellos.

-Kazekage-sama- lo saludo y el pelirrojo asintió, visiblemente molesto, Shikamaru frunció el cejo ante las señas del Kage, pero las ignoro, fuera lo que fuera, no era su asunto.

-Sígame, por favor, la reunión ya va a empezar- Gaara asintió, más tarde hablaría con la chica, por ahora no tenía opción, su deber llamaba.

Shikamaru lo guio por los pasillos del edificio del Hokage, hasta la sala de reuniones, donde una vez adentro, se dio cuenta que solo faltaba el de los 5 Kages.

-Buenas tardes.- saludo a sus camaradas y tomo su lugar.

-Kazekage-sama, que gusto que se una a nosotros- le sonrió la Mizukage y el solo atino a asentir por el comentario.

-Si ya estamos todos, creo que podemos empezar- el Tsuchikage hablo con fastidio, no tenía ganas de aplazar más de lo necesario todo aquello.

-Aún falta alguien- dijo el Hokage a la cabeza de la mesa, con el rictus serio.

-Lamento mucho hacerlos esperar- una seductora voz hablo desde la puerta, todos giraron sus cabezas hacia la recién llegada.

Una mujer, envuelta en un fino y largo vestido de seda violeta, que se amoldaba a sus perfectas curvas, llevaba su rostro cubierto por un velo blanco, como de novia, pero de igual modo se podía apreciar los rojos labios en una siniestra sonrisa.

-Su majestad- se levantó el Hokage y todos le imitaron, sin guardar su asombro- Nos complace que se una a nosotros- la sonrisa siniestra se acentuó, la Reyna de luna entro a la habitación, y tomo asiento justo frente al Hokage, en el extremo contrario de la mesa.

-El placer es todo mío, Hokage- una vez sentada, la mujer retiro su velo, dejando al descubierto una hermoso y níveo rostro, parecía de muñeca, perfecto y escalofriante, con sus enormes ojos grises, adornados por sus largas y abundantes pestañas, su piel de color crema, suave y tersa y unos labios enormes y rojos.

-Podemos empezar-

* * *

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi primer Review, Aimiaika :)- ojala te gustara.

Me es un poco dificil escribir sobre Gaara, su personalidad es dificil de manejar, hice mi mejor esfuerzo y espero les gustara.

 _You know, you love me XOXO._


	6. Capitulo 5- Alianza Matrimonial

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kshimoto.**_

 _Canción que inspiro: No quise mirar - Carla Morrison._

 _Crónicas Lunares- Sakura_

 **Capítulo 5.- Alianza Matrimonial.**

La sala de reuniones no había tenido un ambiente tan tenso desde que se habló de la masacre del clan Uchiha, hacía ya casi 11 años de esos acontecimientos. Ninguno de los Kages presentes hablaba, se dedicaban a mandar mirada llenas de desconfianza a la Reyna, quien mantenía esa misma sonrisa cínica desde que llego.

-Bueno- decidió comenzar Kakashi- Creo que hablo por todos los presentes cuando digo que nos sorprendió su presencia más aun, el que quiera hablar de los problemas que tenemos- coloco sus codos sobre la mesa, recargando su barbilla sobre sus manos, sin dejar de observar a la engañosa mujer.

-Es comprensible- hablo la mujer, viendo a todos los presentes- Todos sabemos de la lamentable relación entre la luna y tierra.

-Sí, bueno, eso es a causa de que su gente viene aquí solo a causar problemas- dijo ponzoñosamente el Raikage, fulminándola con la mirada.

-Comprendo su punto, Raikage, pero yo y mi gente sufrimos su desprecio mucho tiempo, era obvio que algún día esas rencillas explotaran- suspiro exageradamente, como si aquello le afectara de alguna manera- pero como decía, mi principal propósito es arreglar esa precaria situación.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que propone?- La Mizukage cruzada de brazos y con los labios fruncidos le hablo despectivamente.

-No nos hagamos las idiotas, Mizukage- ahora los ojos grises viajaron directo a la mujer de cabellera caoba- La alianza está a nada de enfrentarse a una guerra que no pueden ganar.- todos guardaron silencio.

-¿Cómo esta tan segura?- ella rio bajito, por el tono alterado del Tsuchikage.

-Porque mi querido Tsuchikage, no cuentan con los cuerpos armados suficientes para derrotar a Madara Uchiha- Levana observo las reacciones de los 5 Kages, comprobando que todos representaban la misma, miedo.- Por eso mismo, yo, Levana Reyna de Luna, le ofrezco mi ejercito entero a la alianza- sonrió petulante.

-¿Qué quiere usted a cambio de este favor?- pregunto ahora el Hokage, no era tonto, La Reyna jamás hacia favores de esa magnitud, si no fuera que quisiera algo.

-Que perspicaz Hokage- se rio ella- Pero tiene razón, habrá algo que se me dé a cambio, la alianza entre tierra y luna deberá forjarse fuerte y sin dudas, ¿Qué mejor manera que con un matrimonio?- Kakashi se puso tenso, ahí estaba la trampa.

-¿Quién estaría dispuesto a casarse con algún líder terrestre?- pregunto el, aun sabiendo la respuesta, aun mas cuando la sonrisa de Levana se ancho.

-Yo misma, quien más- entrecerró los ojos- Me parece que están atados de manos mis queridos Kages, soy su única salvación.

-Tiene razón- hablo bajo el Raikage- no contamos con las suficientes fuerzas para hacer frente a una guerra, el único modo de tener acceso a uno, más aun, al de ella, es este- Kakashi masajeo su sien, poniendo las cosas en balanza, la Reyna obtenía las de ganar.

-Entonces, ¿Quién de ustedes caballeros, será la salvación de su querida alianza?- una retorcida sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Levana, que no iba acorde con su bonita cara.

* * *

Sakura salió del edificio del Hokage, aun en sus pensamientos sobre lo que debía hacer, pero se vio interrumpida de su insumisión cuando se topó con las comitivas de las aldeas y las ninjas de la misma aldea, todos juntos, parecían discutir algo.

Dudosa, se acercó al grupo de sus propios amigos, toda su generación y el equipo Gai estaban ahí, juntos, hablando de algo que desconocía.

-Pero, esa víbora, como se atreve a venir aquí ¿Qué quiere?- hablaba Ino, apretando los puños- Que ella este aquí, no pueden ser buenas noticias.

-¿De qué están hablando?- capto la atención de Tenten, justo a su lado.

-Ah, Sakura, estamos hablando de porque la Reyna de Luna vino a hablar con la alianza- le conto, mientras alrededor, diferentes grupos discutían las posibles razones de la presencia de la Reyna lunar.

-Oigan- hablo Kiba- Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, ¿ustedes no saben nada?- los 3 mencionados negaron.

-Sabíamos que vendría, pero desconocemos sus motivos- explico el Hyūga, cruzándose de brazos.

-Me imagino yo- hablo el Nara- Dadas las claras intenciones que tuvo con anterioridad de obtener poderío sobre la tierra, que a eso vino, ofrecer ayuda de algún modo que la alianza no podrá negarse, logrando lo que siempre quiso- hizo una mueca fea con la boca- solo espero que esto no afecta, no demasiado.

Sakura miro como las discutían sobre lo que podría acontecer volvieron a escucharse, sin embargo de a poco, las voces se fueron apagando, Sakura miro alrededor. Todos los ninjas miraban perdidos hacia arriba, al balcón del edificio, confundida miro a sus amigos, estaban bajo las mismas condiciones.

Giro su cabeza para ver lo que todos miraban, ahí de pie en el barandal, estaba ella, la Reyna Lunar, tan bella y majestuosa como los rumores decían, mirando divertida y altanera hacia los presentes, los estaba controlando.

Sakura frunció el cejo, sabia de los poderes de los Lunares, estos eran capaces de controlar las mentes de los demás, y ahí mismo estaba presenciándolo, la Reyna ejercía su poder sobre sus amigos, pero ella no está afectada, o eso creía, se sentía completamente ajena y dueña de sus acciones.

Uno a uno, los shinobi abandonaban el área, sin embargo en un segundo, el rostro de la Reyna giro hasta su posición, topándose las miradas, jade con gris. Sakura inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, la Reyna era hermosa, si, pero ante su percepción, su belleza era artificial, era como si una máscara de plástico le cubriera el rostro, sus ojos podían ver atreves de la mentira fácil de la Reyna, de su tan famoso glamour.

Las facciones de Levana se contrajeron, poniendo una mueca furiosa, Sakura abrió los ojos asustada, bajando la cabeza, escapo del lugar, junto a sus zombies compañeros.

La mirada de la Reyna la siguió hasta desaparecer del lugar, pero ella no cambio sus facciones, hizo puños sus manos, y regreso adentro.

* * *

Una vez más, dentro de la sala, los 5 Kages meditaban la propuesta de la Reyna. Sabían que, a pesar de tener sus contras, los pros eran más favorecedores, para todos. El problema aquí ahora, era decidir quién formaría la alianza con luna.

Gaara miraba a sus compañeros Kages, sabía lo que estaba en juego, lo vital que sería que el ejército de Luna los apoyara, él había jurado proteger a su gente cuando tomo su nuevo papel, y luego al unirse con todas las naciones, juro proteger a todos los que conformaban la alianza.

El pelirrojo se levantó de su lugar, llamando la atención de los presentes, los rostros de sus compañeros se contrajeron, sabedores de lo que haría.

-Yo, Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de Sunagakure, me ofrezco para llevar acabo la alianza entre Luna y Tierra- Levana lo miro detenidamente, sonrió, era joven, apuesto, y le serviría.

-Gaara…-trato de hablar Kakashi, pero la Reyna se le adelanto, levantándose de su lugar, sonriendo.

-Perfecto- dijo- Si no les molesta, mañana mismo se avisara el compromiso.- Gaara asintió

-La boda deberá llevarse a cabo en Sunagakure- dijo el, sabiendo que estaba uniendo su vida eternamente a la de una horrible mujer, en sentido figurado, ella era hermosa por fuera.

-Claro- sonrió ella- entre más pronto se lleve esto, mejor.

-Mañana anunciaremos el compromiso, y partiremos a Suna al día siguiente.- todo lo decía con la voz mecánica, no quería hacer aquello, no quería, pero debía.

-Perfecto entonces-Levana se levantó de su lugar- Todo está arreglado, una vez que la boda se consuma, las topas lunares serán enviadas a la tierra- se dio media vuelta y abandono la sala.

Cuando ella hubo desaparecido, Gaara se dejó caer en su silla, como si ahora llevara la carga de plomo en los hombros. Todos los presentes lo miraron con la misma expresión, gratitud y lastima. La Mizukage que estaba a su derecha, le puso la mano en el hombro, a modo de apoyo, y lo agradeció.

* * *

-Pero ¡no pueden obligarte a algo así!- grito Temari, levantándose del sofá donde estaba sentada, Gaara, quien se hallaba en otro sofá, justo frente a ella, no se inmuto ante su escandalo.- No pueden, es algo, es horrible, inhumano y es…

-Necesario- hablo Gaara- Es necesario que la unión se lleve a cabo para que la Reyna ayude a la alianza, es por el bien común Temari.- la rubia se petrifico, turbada por la manera en que su hermano hablo.

-Con guerra o no, esto no es necesario.- volvió hablar una vez se recuperó- no necesitamos el ejército lunar para enfrentar lo que sea que venga, hemos logrado ganar antes, no era la excepción.-levanto su barbilla, segura de que estaba en la razón.

-Te equivocas- Gaara se froto el puente de la nariz- Lamentablemente, no contamos con las suficientes fuerzas para afrontar esto, necesitamos las fuerzas de luna, Temari- vio a su hermana, quien no se quería dejar convencer.

-Pero- susurro- tal vez exista otra manera, si las personas saben…

-Las personas, Temari, mi pueblo, mis amigos, mis camaradas, cuando tome esta decisión fue por ellos, para protegerlos a todos, como Kage de Sunagakure y miembro principal de la Alianza es ese mi deber, protegerlos a todos- Gaara se levantó- Voy a cumplir con mi deber, sin importar que.- Temari se quedó helada, con un nudo en la garganta, no dijo más, aunque quería echarse a llorar por el destino que estaba eligiendo su hermano menor, un futuro sin felicidad.

Kankuro, que hasta el momento se había quedado callado, únicamente escuchando atento lo que su hermano menor estaba dispuesto a realizar, se levantó de su lugar y sin importarle nada, abrazo a Gaara.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti- le susurro, apretándolo fuerte contra él, Garra sin saber cómo actuar, no muy acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto levanto su mano y palmeo la espalda del mayor.

* * *

El reloj marcaba exactamente las 11:30 p.m., Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, meditando lo que se pasó todo el día meditando, ir o no ir al encuentro con la misteriosa chica de la capa. No estaba seguro, aquello podía ser una broma pesada, o una trampa, después de todo, era un importante miembro de la alianza, del cuerpo médico de la hoja y discípula de la quinta, tenerla de rehén o matarla, le daría ventaja al enemigo.

Pero por otro lado, nadie sabía lo de sus extraños sueños, solo Gaara había sido confiado con sus inquietudes respecto a su salud, y ahí estaba, la espinita de la curiosidad, picándola, incitándola.

Observo el reloj otra vez, 11:50, soltó el aire, bien, estaba decidido, iría a enfrentar lo que sea que aquella chica misteriosa tuviera que decir, y si era una trampa, no importa, pelearía, se defendería con uñas y dientes, demostraría quien era ella y que no debían meterse con ella.

Se levantó de su cama, decidida, abrió la puerta de la terraza de su habitación y como el ninja ágil que era, soltó hasta el techo de la casa de alado, así fue brincando de techo en techo, hasta que pudo divisar el lago, el lugar donde la citaron.

Con la destreza de un gato, cayó sin hacer ruido sobre la hierba que bordeaba el claro, la Luna se reflejaba sobre el agua, siendo esta, su única luz. Miro a su alrededor, alerta, despierta sobre cualquier eventualidad, ahí no había nadie. ¿Acaso había sido una broma?, pasados unos 20 minutos, exhalo molesta, aquello había sido solo una pérdida de tiempo, se giró dispuesta a irse, pero una voz la detuvo.}

-Pensé que no vendrías- de entre los árboles, la silueta de la chica apareció, detrás de ella, se dibujaba la figura de un hombre, Sakura se puso a la defensiva- Wow, tranquila tigre- la chica levanto sus manos- no vamos hacerte daño-

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto dura, sin bajar la guardia, finalmente la misteriosa chica descubrió su rostro, era más o menos de su edad, tenía el cabello anaranjado, este caí en bucles hasta la mitad de su espalda, su rostro claro lleno de pequeñas pecas cafés esparcidas por debajo de sus ojos color avellana.

-Mi nombre es Scarlet Boneit- se presentó- Y este es mi compañero, Wolf- señalo al chico tras ella, quien se hizo visible, tenía la piel bronceada, los ojos verdes eléctricos y el cabello negro. Era guapo, sin duda, pero emanaba una extraña aura que solo había sentido cerca de la Reyna Lunar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?- quiso saber- ¿Qué saben acerca de mis sueños?

-Bueno, va ser algo difícil de explicar- Scarlet se sobo el cuello de manera nerviosa- Puede que no me creas.

-Inténtalo- le reto, entrecerrando los ojos, Scarlet suspiro.

-Desacuerdo- se mordió la lengua, buscando las palabras adecuadas para empezar- Dime, ¿tú sabes acerca de la princesa lunar?- pregunto y Sakura la miro desconfiada.

-La princesa Winter?- pregunto- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella conmigo?- Scarlet negó.

-No, me refiero a la verdadera heredera de Luna, La Princesa Selene- ahora sí que estaba confundida, pero respondió.

-Sí, ella murió cuando cumplió 8 en un terrible accidente de explosiones- comento- pero que tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?- Scarlet miro la luna.

-Todo tiene que ver- respondió- veras, la princesa no murió, lograron sacarla de luna antes del ataque, fue recibida aquí, ayudada por gente terrestre, le colocaron un sello de protección y la escondieron en una aldea, en la de Konoha- se mordió el labio, mirando la reacción de la peli rosa, siendo de total desconciertes- el punto de todo eso, fue protegerla de su tía, para que un día, ella pudiera derrocar a la malvada Reyna Levana, tomar su legítimo puesto y llevar paz a ambos planetas.

Sakura la miraba sin entender nada.- No entiendo- tartamudeo- ¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver conmigo y mis extraños sueños?- Scarlet suspiro.

-El sello que le colocaron a la princesa bloqueaba sus recuerdos en Luna, sus poderes y modificaba un poco su apariencia, con el paso de los años, el sello se debilito, mostrando retrasos de sus memorias….en forma de sueños- Ha Sakura se le seco la garganta, no podía ser verdad aquello, debía de ser una broma.

-Si lo que dices es verdad- le dijo- entonces yo…yo soy- las palabras se le atoraban en la tráquea, reseca.

-Sí, tu eres Selene, la princesa de luna y legitima Reyna de luna- Sakura boqueo, aturdida, procesando las palabras de aquella extraña, se le revolvió el estimado.

Si aquello era verdad, si lo que le estaban diciendo era cierto, toda su vida fue una mentira, sus amigos, sus padres, en lo que ella creía. Negó con la cabeza, una y otra vez.

-No- susurro- No, no es verdad, tu- miro a Scarlet asustada- tu mientes- grito, señalándola.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- pregunto ella ofendida, Sakura volvió a negar con la cabeza y como si aquello pudiera cambiar algo, salió corriendo. Huyendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Scarlet negó, molesta- Te dije que mi idea de noquearla y llevárnosla, era mejor.- Wolf se le acerco.

-Dale tiempo- puso una mano en su hombro- necesita procesarlo, al final las piezas estarán en su lugar y vera la verdad.- Scarlet lo fulmino con la mirada.

* * *

Aquella noche Sakura volvió a soñar con un pasado que no era de ella. Estaba sentada en una silla de plata, era grande porque le dejaba los pies colgando, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo con dorado, era de seda y brillaba como el oro, junto a ella estaba una mujer muy hermosa, de cabellos cafés y ojos grises, parecía triste. Estiro su pequeño brazo hacia ella, preguntando con la mirada que tenía.

 _-Estoy triste cariño- le dijo en un susurro- me quitaron al amor de mi vida, pero te tengo a ti, mi preciosa princesa-_ y despertó.

Sakura no pude volver a pegar un ojo en toda la noche, pensando en las palabras de Scarlet, su realidad se estaba viniendo abajo como una torre de naipes, frágil como el papel. Se levantó no soportando seguir dando vueltas a la cama.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente una por una, podía escuchar las risas de sus padres en la planta baja y se le encogió el corazón. Aquellas personas que la habían criado y cuidado con tanto amor, ¿acaso era mentira?, sigo bajando tratando de recordar todos sus momentos juntos.

El primer recuerdo que tenía era cuando cumplió 8 años, fueron de vacaciones a la playa, el sol, la arena, el tiempo juntos, había sido precioso. Entonces noto algo, mirando las fotografías en la sala, todas de ella, pero ni una sola de bebe, las fotos empezaban cuando tenía 8, igual que sus recuerdos.

Un nudo se le formo en la garganta, impidiéndole respirar, un sentimiento parecido a la nostalgia y a la perdida le invadió el pecho.

-Sakura, mi flor de primavera- le llamo su padre- ¿Te sucede algo mi pastelito?- ella reprimió sus ganas de llorar y se limpió las lágrimas, para mirarlo.

-No pasa nada- sonrió falsamente- solo, recordaba.

-¿Recordabas?- su madre salió de la cocina limpiándose las manos con una franela.

-Sí, ya saben, los viejos tiempos, cuando era una niña- tomo una fotografía del buro, en ella estaban retratados los 3 juntos, fuera de la academia, el día que se graduó como genin.

-Ya veo- su padre la abrazo por los hombros- Fueron buenos tiempos, cuando eras mi pequeña nena, parecía que siempre ibas a necesitarnos- Kizashi sonrió con nostalgia mirando los diferentes fotografías.

-Siempre lo hare- susurro Sakura- siempre los necesitare.

Su madre se acercó a ellos y se unió al abrazo.- Algún día ya no lo harás, algún día seguirás tu camino- Sakura no pasó desapercibido como los ojos de Mebuki se llenaron de lágrimas y como su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente.

Aquello sonó casi como una declaración, al menos para ella.

* * *

-Sakura- Sakura giro la cabeza cuando la voz de Ino la llamo del otro lado de la calle- ¿Dónde vas?- la alcanzo a pasos gigantes.

-Ningún lado- se encogió de hombros- solo pensaba.

-¿Pensabas?- le dijo y una sonrisa zorruna se formó en el rostro de la rubia- ¿Acoso tu nuevo novio te roba el pensamiento?, si no serás nada tonta frente, mira que conseguirte a un Kage- Sakura enrojeció hasta la orejas.

-No digas idioteces cerda- le espeto, cruzando de brazos.

-¿Como?!- Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua fría le callera encima, cuando su conversación fue alcanzada por los oídos de sus compañeros, Naruto, Sai y Sasuke estaban justo detrás de ellas.

-Como escuchaste, Uzumaki- canturreo Ino- Sakura ya no es mujer soltera, está saliendo con el Kazekage- Sakura quiso la tierra la tragara.

-¿Con Gaara?- casi grito el rubio- Te tomaste enserio mi comentario de la otra noche, nee, Sakura-chan- ahora era el quien sonreía con complicidad.

-No digan tonterías, par de oxigenados- dijo la peli rosa- Gaara y yo solo somos amigos.

-Claro, por eso tuvieron una hermosa cena romántica la otra noche- la acuso la rubia- ya Sakura, nadie te juzga, el tipo esta como quiere y tampoco está ciego-

Sakura sentía como el bochorno se extendía por todo su cuerpo, mientras los otros dos rubios parloteaban entre ellos sobre la nueva ''relación'' de Sakura.

-Pero que fastidio, ¿Qué tanto alboroto discuten ustedes dos?- la figura de Shikamaru, junto con Temari, se materializo justo detrás de los rubios.

-Oh miren, son la pareja del año- avispo Ino, molesta ante la repentina aparición de la de la arena- nada que te incumba, vago- Shikamaru frunció el cejo, siempre era lo mismo con Ino cuando Temari estaba de visita. Bufo con fastidio.

-Ignórala Shikamaru- dijo el rubio- estamos hablando de que Sakura es tu futura cuñada, Temari- la rubia alzo una ceja confundida.

-Estas interesada en Kankuro?- si aquello era cierto, Temari no quería ser quien destruyera las ilusiones de Sakura sobre su hermano menor.

-NO- gritaron los dos rubios y Sakura- me refiero a Gaara, tal parece que ayer tuvieron una cena romántica y están por cerrar el trato- Temari solo apretó los labios, tragándose las palabras.

-Hey, muchachos- Lee venia trotando junto a Tenten y Neji, hacia ellos- parece que hay una reunión, no quieren a todos fuera de la torre Hokage.

-¿Qué cosa cejotas?- pregunto Naruto- no suelen dar noticias de la nada.

-No tengo idea, solo sé que es urgente- Lee se rasco la nuca- Gay-sensei no fue especifico.

-En lugar de perder el tiempo en que es, deberíamos ir ya- Neji frunció el cejo y paso de largo a sus amigos, para seguir su camino hacia la torre, Tenten justo detrás de él.

-Que problemático, pero Neji tiene razón, vamos- Temari asintió, apretando un poco el agarre sobre el brazo de su novio, sabía lo que estaba por suceder.

Olvidando el tema del supuesto romance entre Gaara y Sakura, los jóvenes marcharon hacia la torre Hokage.

* * *

Gaara suspiro sonoramente, Baki lo miro con una ceja alzada.- Sabes que no estás obligado, si quieres…- pero el pelirrojo no lo dejo continuar.

-Es la única salida- hablo con voz carente de emoción, mientras se colocaba el sombrero de Kage- No voy a discutir esto, las cosas se harán como se deben hacer.

-¿está listo, Kazekage-sama?- en la puerta apareció una mujer rubia, ataviada con una túnica roja borgoña, con la luna bordada en plata en el pecho, era la escolta y _taumaturgo_ principal de Levana, Sybil Mira- Su majestad lo está esperando.

Gaara no respondió, solo asintió a la mujer y la siguió por los pasillos de la torre, hacia el enorme balcón que daba a la aldea. En la puerta, de pie en un elegante vestido de verde con blanco, estaba Levana, igual de hermosa, igual de falsa.

-Valla, pensé que te habrías arrepentido- sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, Gaara sintió como se le erizaba la piel- Me alegra que no sea así, vamos querido- se colgó de su brazo- tenemos un gran anuncio que dar.

Levana miro al Hokage, con mirada altiva, dando su permiso para que hablara primero con el pueblo, después de todo, él era el líder de la aldea en ese momento.

* * *

-Cejotas-sensei- Naruto se acercó al mayor, tratando de averiguar de qué iba todo aquello.- ¿de qué se trata este gran aviso?- Gay-sensei negó con la cabeza.

-Desconozco la información, tengo entendido que es algo sobre la alianza con luna- sus estudiantes y los demás se miraron entre sí, una extraña sensación de incertidumbre con miedo los invadió.

-Pero que…- Naruto no puede continuar cuando la imponente figura de Kakashi apareció sobre ellos.

* * *

Kakashi suspiro, mirando al joven pelirrojo de reojo, como pidiendo disculpas, se encamino hacia el barandal, miro hacia abajo, los ninjas de todas las naciones se habían congregado para la noticia, pudo divisar entre todos a sus alumnos.

-Atención todos- llamo con voz seca- Hoy después de muchos años, luego de infinitas riñas y descontentos entre el pueblo lunar y la tierra, hemos pactado la paz- miro la reacción de todos, sorpresa, miedo, incertidumbre- Todos aquí sabemos, que estamos a nada de enfrentarnos a un enemigo, la guerra puede empezar en cualquier momento señores, así que, en su infinita benevolencia- aquello le sabia a mentiras y veneno en la boca al Hokage- La Reyna Levana de luna, pacto con tierra para ayudarnos en estos tiempos difíciles, ella aportara su basto ejercito a la alianza- sus hombros se tensaron- El pacto firmado es atreves del matrimonio- las caras de todos los presentes cambio a miedo completamente- A partir de hoy, queda anunciado el compromiso del Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara y su majestad la Reyna Levana-

Con movimientos mecánicos, Kakashi se hizo a un lado, para dejar que la nueva pareja se encaminara al frente, miro el serio rictus del Kage, no mostraba molestia, dolor, inconformidad, no mostraba nada.

La Reyna era otra historia, escoltada no solo por el chico, detrás de ambos iban sus dos taumaturgos y su guardia personal, ella sonreía, triunfadora, sabedora de que pronto tendría todo lo que siempre quiso.

* * *

Sakura sintió como el aire de sus pulmones era expulsado por completo de su sistema, sin señal de regresar, la saliva se le atoro en la garganta a medio tragar, y la tráquea se le cerraba.

-¿Qué?- Naruto fue el primero de todos en reaccionar, pero Sakura realmente no lo escuchaba, solo lo veía mover los brazos exageradamente, mientras gritaba que quería explicación.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, como si su cuerpo estuviera en automático, dio otro paso y después otro, miro a sus compañeros y demás ninjas presentes, todos lucían la misma expresión fácil, Shock. Incluso Neji y Sasuke, se mostraban desencajados por la sorpresiva noticia.

Miro entonces hacia arriba, donde las figuras de ambos, Gaara y la Reyna, se dibujaban juntos, iban del brazo, y aunque el pelirrojo no tenía ninguna expresión facial, supo por los tensos hombros, que aquello él no lo quería. Por otro lado, Levana mostraba una sonrisa de superioridad inigualable, sus ojos brillaban con triunfo y miraba a todos como quien ha ganado una guerra.

Sakura sintió sus ojos aguarse, las lágrimas juntándose sobre sus ojos jades, acuandolos, eso hasta que los ojos grises de Levana dieron con ella, ambas se miraron un instante, serias. Pero sin poder aguantar sus emociones, Sakura bajo la cabeza y dando media vuelta, se echó a correr.

* * *

Finalmente Sakura detuvo su carrera cuando se sintió desfallecer, cayo de rodillas sobre el césped, miro a su alrededor, había llegado a un claro alejado de la villa. Finalmente dejo que las lágrimas bajaran por su rostro.

-Vimos lo que sucedió- tras los árboles, vio aparecer a Scarlet- Lo lamento, sé que el Kazekage es muy amigo tuyo.- Sakura negó.

-Tú no sabes nada- la voz se le escucho vidriosa- Él no quiere eso.

-Claro que no, pero no tiene opción- Scarlet se posiciono a su lado y le coloco una mano sobre el hombro- Tu, por otro lado, puedes ayudarlo- Sakura ahora la miraba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Ya te lo dije, tu eres la verdadera Reyna de luna, Levana no tiene intenciones de ayudar a nadie, solo quiere asegurar su poder, casándose con el Kazekage es una manera de hacerlo- suspiro- Una vez que todo empieza los traicionara-

-¿Qué puede hacer yo?- Sakura se sentía tan inútil, como cuando tenía 12.

-Ya te lo dije, pero tienes que aceptar quien eres, primero- Sakura miro sus manos.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-susurro

-Primero que nada, debemos sacar a un amigo de un apuro- Scarlet hizo una mueca, aquello no le iba a gustar.

* * *

Ya va a comenzar la acción, el siguiente capitulo ya esta terminado, esperonlo mañana :)- espero este les gustara, como la historia en general.

 _You know, you love me XOXO._


	7. Capitulo 6- Conspiración

_**Desclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _Canción recomendada: beating heart - ellie goulding_

 _Crónicas Lunares- Sakura._

 **Capítulo 6.- Conspiración.**

Sakura estaba sentada sobre la hierba, abrazando sus rodillas, mientras observaba el atardecer.

-Solo sabemos que está en la prisión- Wolf, a su lado, la observaba. –Suponemos que siendo alguien tan de confianza para el Hokage y su gente, no se te hará difícil averiguar donde esta- esta vez, ella lo miro.

-¿Saben lo que me están pidiendo?- de solo pensar en llevar a cabo el plan de aquellos dos, se le subía la bilis por la garganta- Eso es… traición.

-Lo sabemos- contesto Scarlet- Pero si las cosas salen como deben, serás capaz de salvar no solo a tu amigo de ese matrimonio, también a la alianza de una traición y la ruina del mundo como lo conocemos- Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

-Pero…-trago saliva- ¿Qué si se equivocan? ¿Qué pasa si yo no soy la princesa?- Wolf y Scarlet intercambiaron una mirada.

-Mira Sakura, mi abuela y muchas otras personas se sacrificaron para que llegaras a este momento, tu destino es este, sé que es difícil de creer, pero solo eso te queda, que tengas fe, déjanos llevarte con _Chiyo_ -baasama ella se encargara de retirar el sello.- Sakura suspiro, poniendo sus dedos en su frente.

-Según Chiyo-baasama, esto solo lo sabían los Kages en aquel entonces, Raza y Hiruzen, entonces, si es cierto, debe existir registro de alguna junta en aquellos años- propuso Wolf- mientras buscas información de nuestro preso amigo, puede que encentres algo sobre tu llegada- Sakura lo miro.

-Pero eso, infiltrarme en los archivos de seguridad de la aldea, no va a ser fácil, si me atrapan- una escalofrió le recorrió la columna- Pensaran que estoy tramando una traición.

-De cualquier modo- le corto Scarlet- cuando tengamos lo que necesitamos, y escapemos, ellos te consideraran desertora.- Sakura se hundió en su lugar- Pero, si todo sale bien, recuperaras todo.

Sakura sopeso un momento la propuesta, aquello era una locura si lo pensaba con detenimiento, ni siquiera sabía al 100 que ella fuera la princesa desaparecida de luna, como decían ellos, ¿Qué pasaba si tenían a la chica equivocada?, las consecuencias serían catastróficas, pero por otro lado, si quería ayudar a Gaara esa era la única manera.

-Bien, lo hare- se levantó del césped, con los ojos secos y los puños cerrados- Mañana por la noche partirán, debemos apurarnos, esta misma noche encontrare lo que necesitamos.- la pareja miro la silueta de Sakura en pie, decidida.

* * *

El ambiente era tan tenso en aquel momento, que se podría cortar con un cuchillo, los famosos 11 de Konoha se encontraban congregados en el parque de juegos de la aldea, todos en silencio, acompañando a Temari y Kankuro.

-Esto es un asco- escupió Naruto- debemos hacer algo.

-No- sentencio Kankuro- Gaara tomo su decisión, debemos respetarlo.

-Gaara, él está sacrificándose por todos- susurro Temari- solo espero que su sacrificio valga la pena.

Temari bajo la mirada, turbada.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, mirando distraídamente el cuadro sobre su buro, en ella estaba su equipo, el equipo 7 cuando eran Genins, un nudo se formó en su garganta, cerro los puños apretando la tela de su falda rosada y agacho la cabeza, lo que iba hacer era traicionarlos a todos.

Sacudió su cabeza, ahuyentando las lágrimas que se formaron bajo sus ojos, se levantó decidida, lo haría, por el bien de todos. Miro su cuarto y sin más, salto por el barandal hacia la noche.

Luego de unas horas de repasar mentalmente su plan, se encamino hacia las oficinas donde deberían tener los registros de los presos. Con su bata de medico puesta y un falso registro en las manos, se encamino hacia la entrada, los 2 ninjas custodias la miraron con desconfianza.

-Buenas noches- hablo- Tsunade-Sama me envió para revisar los registros médicos de los presos- mostro el falso registro que había conseguido en el hospital, ahora solo rezaba internamente para que le creyeran.

-Sakura-san- lo reconoció uno de ellos- ¿Por qué Tsunade-sama querría los registros médicos de los reclusos?- pregunto confundido.

-Creo que dijo algo sobre asegurarnos que no existe algún problema en alguno, ¿se imaginan si se suelta una epidemia a causa de alguna de esas alimañas de la sociedad? No queremos correr riesgos, es todo- sonrió, tratando de lucir convencida de sus palabras.

Ambos guardias se miraron entre ambos, Sakura sintió el sudor bajar por su nuca, sus músculos se tensaron y los minutos se le hicieron eternos, finalmente ambos ninjas asintieron, uno de ellos dejo su posición y extrayendo una llave de su bolsillo, abrió la enorme puerta de metal para ella.

-Adelante, Sakura-san, pero no tarde mucho- ella asintió agradecida y sin perder tiempo, se adentró en la sala.

Caminando entre los estante rápidamente, buscando lo que necesitaba, miraba los registros velozmente, uno por uno, sentía la sangre hirviendo bajo su piel, sus músculos tensos en los hombros y el cuello, el sudor bajando lentamente por su frente y su espalda.

Finalmente, luego de unos buenos 5 minutos, encontró el registro, tomo el folder que llevaba el nombre del hombre que le había dicho Scarlet, no queriendo perder tiempo guardo el folder bajo la carpeta de registro falso, se encamino hacia la salida, pero algo la detuvo.

Una caja vieja en la repisa más alta, con la etiqueta de registros foráneos, eran informes de todo lo que recibió el 3° Hokage durante su mandato. Mirando hacia ambos lados, Sakura se aseguró de que nadie entrara, se acercó en silencio a la caja. Poniéndose de puntillas, y estirando las manos, logro sujetar la caja, la bajo con cuidado.

Un extraño ruido la puso en alerta, poniendo la caja en el suelo, miro a su alrededor, falsa alarma. Suspiro, volvió a mirar la caja, le quito la tapa, varios folders se plegaban dentro de esta, debía existir algo de cuando ella llego, una carta del Kazekage, de luna, lo que fuera.

Rápido y ágilmente, paso las lengüetas de los folders con fechas específicas de los sucesos, quería encontrar una en específico, se detuvo, mirando entre dos de ellas, saco la primera 26 de Marzo, la abrió, encontrando diferentes notas y cartas, pero lo más extraño de todo, era un recorte, parecía de un viejo periódico, Sakura lo extrajo, levantándolo.

Sus ojos se abrieron, en shock, aquel recorte era un titular, el color se le había ido de apoco, tornándose marrón, y las puntas se habían doblado o roto ligeramente, pero aún era legible, hablaba sobre ella, sobre la muerte de la princesa Selene, un terrible accidente. Respirando normalmente de nuevo, devolvió el folder a su lugar, entonces tomo el otro, este tenía la fecha 27 de Marzo, ojeo el contenido, sacando de entre todo, una carta, llevaba el sello de Sunagakure, estaba firmada por el Kazekage y tenía el sello de urgente roto. Sakura la extendió, dentro había solo 2 renglones _''La niña ya está aquí, esta lista, venir por ella lo antes posible''_.

Sakura dejo todo como estaba, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, lo mejor era que encontraran esas cartas después de que ella se fuera. Camino hacia la salida, agradeció a ambos guardias y se retiró, de vuelta a casa.

* * *

-Te tardaste mucho- Scarlet estaba sentada en su cama- Pensamos que te habían atrapado.- Sakura entro por el balcón.

-No, pero si sigues levantando la voz, lo harán pronto- se sentó junto a Scarlet, quien le dio una venenosa mirada- Ya tengo todo- extendió el folder que llevaba el registro del sujeto.

Sakura lo leyó rápidamente, para luego dárselo a Scarlet.

-Dice que está en la segunda planta subterránea de la prisión – cerro su ojos- Con una simple explosión podemos crear un agujero para que salga.

Scarlet asintió – Pero eso alertara a todos- miro a Sakura, quien tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared.

-Ya no importa- susurro- De cualquier modo, no podemos sacarlo sin advertir a nadie.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto Wolf, aquello era dar el golpe final, y declarar traición a la alianza misma.

-Completamente- susurro ella.- Mañana en la noche todo comienza.

* * *

Gaara miraba distraídamente por el enorme ventanal de su habitación en la posada, el sol iba saliendo de entre las montañas, dando el inicio de un nuevo día, suspiro. Era su ultimo día en Konoha, esa misma noche, el y su futura esposa partirían a Suna, para sellar el tratado.

A su mente llego la imagen de la Reyna Levana, con sus ojos grises y sus perfectas facciones níveas, tan perfectas que no podía ser real. Había escuchado rumores acerca del Glamour de la Reyna, tan poderoso, que no podías sentir la mentira frente a ti, pero él la veía, podía ver que aquello era una máscara, ocultando su verdadero rostro.

-Gaara- Baki entro a la habitación, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Envié el mensaje a Suna, todo está listo-

-Bien.- asintió- Partimos esta noche.-

* * *

Levana tomaba su desayuno con tranquilidad, sentada en su mullida cama, entre suaves almohadones de seda rosada. Pero tenía la mente en otro lado, recordando cómo la tarde anterior, cuando se dio la noticia de su compromiso al pueblo terrestre, la vio, entre el mar de personas, noto a la chica de pelos rosados.

No sabía quién era exactamente, pero por su aura y el poder que emanaba, estaba 100% segura que era Lunar. Eso era peligroso, si cuando la hora llegara, los terrestres tenían de su lado gente de luna, podrían tener chance de vencer a su ejército.

Cerró sus puños alrededor de su frágil taza de té, esta se rompió entre los largos dedos de la Reyna. Tenía que capturar a esa chiquilla, a como diera lugar.

-Su majestad- la figura de Sybil, su _taumaturga_ apareció en su puerta- El Kazekage envía decir que está todo listo para su partida, esta noche- Levana sonrió.

-Bien, Sybil, dile que antes de marcharnos, tengo una última petición que hacer a la alianza- se acomodó entre los almohadones, no dejaría ni un solo cabo suelto.

* * *

Sakura caminaba por las calles de la aldea, mirando por todos lados, grabando a fuego en su memoria como era todo, los locales, las personas, los altos edificios, el monumento del Hokage y hasta el aroma en el aire. Todo lo quería bien fresco en su memoria, no sabía cuándo podría volver luego de lo de esta noche, o si volvería.

Miro al suelo, observando sus sandalias, turbada, iba a cometer traición.

-Sakura-chan- otro par de sandalias se materializaron frente a las suyas, levanto la mirada, encontrándose con sus compañeros de equipo- ¿Cómo estas hoy?- Naruto le hablaba con condescendencia, casi con lastima.

-Estoy bien, Naruto- dijo, tratando que la voz no se le rompiera al verlos tan preocupados.

-Estábamos preocupados, después de que saliste corriendo ayer- se rasco la nuca, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas- Mira, siento mucho lo que paso con Gaara, pero debes comprender que él está haciendo un gran sacrificio por todos…-

-Ya lo sé- le corto el rollo- Naruto, no debes preocuparte por mí, yo sé que lo que Gaara hace es el sacrificio más grande que cualquier puede hacer, y respeto eso, así que créeme cuando te digo que lo comprendo y que estoy bien.- Naruto se quedó sin palabras, pero por dentro estaba orgulloso de su amiga.

-Además- hablo Sai- tendrías que ver el lado amable de esto, puedes volver a correr tras Sasuke otra vez, sin sentirte mal- sonrió falsamente como solía, mientras Sakura lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Nee, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer?, Sasuke invita- salto Naruto antes de que Sakura asesinara al ANBU.

-¿Yo porque?- pregunto el Uchiha enojado- tu eres el que come más, tu deberías pagarnos a todos- así de nueva cuenta comenzaron un debate, mientras Sakura y Sai los seguían al Ichiraku.

Sakura se detuvo un instante, observando a sus compañeros caminar tranquilos, sin darse cuenta o si quiera sospechar de lo que iba hacer ella y le dolió, le dolió mucho.

-Hey ustedes- del otro lado de la calle, se acercaban Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino y Chouji- Los estábamos buscando- el equipo 7 se frenó para esperarlos.

-Chicos, llegan justo a tiempo- sonrió Naruto- estábamos a punto de ir a comer-

-Eso suena bien- hablo Kiba- los acompañamos- todos asintieron y reanimaron su caminata hacia el restaurante de Rāmen.-

-Hey frentona- Ino se situó justo a un lado de su mejor amiga- ¿te encuentras bien?- Sakura pudo notar la verdadera preocupación de la rubia y eso solo la hizo sentir aún más culpable de sus actos- Estoy bien Ino, no te preocupes por mí- susurro y su amiga en respuesta le dio un apretón en el hombro.

Un rato después, todos se encontraban sentados en una mesa larga dentro del restaurante, conversando animadamente luego de tomar su orden. Sakura inhalo, para infundirse ánimos.- Voy al sanitario, ya regreso, procuren que Naruto no se coma mi ración mientras regreso- hizo intento de bromear un poco.-

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto Ino a los miembros masculinos del equipo 7- se ve algo decaída- los 3 se miraron.

-Ella estará bien Ino- contesto Sai cortésmente- Ya sabe lo que es una decepción amorosa, lo superara- sonrió e Ino se queda más tranquila.

Sakura mojo su rostro con el agua del grifo, suspirando, se enderezo, sacando de entre sus ropas un pequeño frasco de medicamento con gotero, aquello serviría por un rato. Salió del sanitario observando a ambos lados, vio la figura de ayame salir de la cocina con una bandeja de bebidas, pero antes de ir hacia sus amigos, ayame abandono la bandeja en la barra, para regresar a la cocina, aquella era su oportunidad.

10 minutos después, Sakura regreso con sus amigos y fingiendo normalidad, se sentó a comer y conversar un rato, sus últimos momentos con ellos, como amigos.

* * *

Scarlet y Wolf evadieron al guardia que estaba dando sus patrullas alrededor de la prisión de Konoha, manteniéndose alejados para pasar desapercibidos, faltaban pocos minutos para el momento.

Scarlet se aseguró de que llevaba los explosivos suficientes, y revisando una vez más el mapa que Sakura les había proporcionado con la ubicación exacta en donde colocar los explosivos. Miro hacia Wolf, este miraba su reloj esperando la hora para actuar.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, los 5 Kages se encontraban congregados por última vez antes de partir a sus aldeas, para prepararse ante la inminente amenaza que aunque aún daba señales de atacar, sabían que sería pronto.

* * *

-¿Qué es tan urgente para reunirnos antes de irnos?- mascullo el Tsuchikage entre dientes.

-La paciencia es una cualidad que pocos presumen poseer Tsuchikage- sonrió la causante de la reunión, la Reyna de luna- Pero tiene razón, mi intención no es retrasarlo más, los congregue solo para dar una petición más a mi alianza- miro alrededor, nadie la interrumpió, así que continuo- Como sabrán, muchos años antes de que la débil alianza que nuestros antepasados mantenían se rompiera, muchos lunares emigraron a tierra en busca de una nueva vida.- se recargo en su asiento.- todos ellos sin permiso de la corona.-

-¿Qué nos está pidiendo, su majestad?- pregunto el Hokage, desde su lugar, parecía ver venir lo siguiente.

-Una vez que la alianza matrimonial este echa, todos los lunares en tierra serán devueltos a luna- sentencio- no quiero sorpresas durante la guerra, esta gente podría intentar derrocar nuestros ataques.

-No le veo lo malo- dijo el Raikage- si usted quiere a su gente de vuelta, adelante.- se cruzó de brazos, el destino de la gente lunar le daba lo mismo.

-Estoy con el Raikage- se levantó el Tsuchikage- no queremos lunares rebeldes durante la guerra, es lo que menos necesitamos- la Mizukage solo suspiro, pero asintió a sus compañeros.

-Bien- hablo Kakashi- se realizara una extracción de lunares luego de su boda, ¿le parece bien?- Levana sonrió y asintió- Perfecto, entonces….- antes de que pudieran empezar a retirarse una explosión se escuchó hizo temblar el edificio.

-¿Qué está pasando?- grito el Raikage, sosteniéndose de la mesa, un ninja entro por la puerta de la sala de reuniones.

-Hokage-sama, hubo una fuga en la prisión del lado norte- dijo exaltado- Manténganse aquí, nos haremos cargo- volvió a desaparecer en una nube de humo.

* * *

Scarlet y Wolf se miraron mutuamente y asintieron, saltaron de su escondite, pegándose a la pared de la prisión. Asegurando el terreno, Wolf se adelantó al otro lado, una vez comprobando el área despejada, hizo señas a su novia quien llego a su lado rápidamente.

-Es aquí- señalo el punto en el suelo-adelante- Scarlet se puso en cuclillas, colocando los explosivos en un círculo medianamente grande.

-Listo- se alejaron unos cuantos metros para protegerse, Scarlet conto tres y apretó el botón, causando una enorme explosión que hizo vibrar todo el suelo.

-Apurémonos, ya alertamos a todos- Scarlet y Wolf corrieron hacia el recién agujero creado, dentro de este pudieron observar las blancas paredes de la habitación.

-¿Qué rayos?- se escuchó una voz masculina en el interior- ¿Vinieron a secuestrarme?- los miraba sentado desde el suelo de la celda- Porque cualquier lugar es mejor que este basurero- se levantó, sacudiendo sus pantalones, y de un ágil salto se posiciono entre ambos.

-Nos envió a sacarte Chiyo-baasama- le explico Scarlet- dijo que nos ayudarías a escapar de Konoha.

-Ya veo, esa vieja senil, siempre dijo que me sacaría de ese lugar, aunque se tardó casi 4 años- se limpió el polvo de la nariz- los ninjas se acercan, será mejor salir de aquí, vamos- comenzó a correr hacia el bosque- Supongo que debemos encontrar a la princesa para poder largarnos- ambos se asombraron- Bien, vallan por ella, los encontrare en este punto- los 3 se separaron entonces.

* * *

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- grito Naruto, cuando el restaurante tembló a causa de la explosión- Suena a un ataque- trato de ponerse en pie, pero sus músculos no respondieron. Sakura miro los rostros asustados de sus amigos, al comprobar que no podían moverse.

-Lo lamento mucho, chicos- dijo, poniéndose de pie, todos los pares de ojos se posaron en ella.

-Sakura-chan, tu…- susurro el rubio, impotente de su estado actual.

2 figuras aparecieron detrás de ella, Scarlet y Wolf- Es hora de irnos- Sakura los miro y asintió.

-Espero que puedan perdonarme por esto- susurro y se fue corriendo con ellos, dejando a todos en shock.

Sakura limpio sus lágrimas con su brazo mientras el viento le golpeaba en la cara en su carrera hacia el bosque.- Todo estará bien, princesa- le dijo Wolf, quien estaba a su lado, ella solo asintió.

-Se acercan- susurro Scarlet, captando levemente la esencia de ninjas persiguiéndoles- apresurémonos- los 3 corrieron más rápido, pero inútilmente, varios grupos de ninjas los rodearon.

-Alto ahí- uno de ellos los paro en seco- En nombre de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, deténganse- los 3 tragaron grueso, estaban atrapados.

Un Kunai salido de la nada, voló entre los presentes, cortando la garganta del capitán del escuadrón, 2 figuras se posicionaron a los lados de Sakura y sus compañeros.

-Mamá, papá- susurro ella, sorprendida. Sus padres, ambos en sus trajes tácticos, estaban en posición de ataque, protegiéndolos.

* * *

-Hokage-sama- apareció un ANBU en medio de la sala- Se ha identificado al prófugo, y también a los responsables de dicha fuga- Kakashi hizo seña para que hablara.

-Se trata del ex comandante de Sunagakure, Carswell Thorne y sus cómplices son desconocidos, seguramente intrusos, pero hay entre ellos un ninja de Konoha, una Jōnin- Kakashi se levantó.

-¿Quién?- pregunto con autoridad.

-Su alumna, Haruno Sakura- Kakashi se quedó de piedra en su lugar.

-Captúrenla-atino a decir, despachando al ninja.

Nadie noto como discretamente la Reyna abandonaba la sala.

* * *

Sakura miraba en shock las espaldas de sus padres, quienes peleaban a capa y espada contra los ninjas que los rodeaban.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-susurro, captando la risa contagiosa de su padre.

-Proteger a la princesa- contesto simple- es nuestra misión- ambos la miraron de reojo con un brillo de complicidad en la mirada.

-Vamos- la jalo Scarlet- ahora es cuando- Sakura salió de su letargo y asintió, corriendo de nueva cuenta hacia más dentro del bosque, dejando atrás a sus padres.

-Ya casi llegamos- aviso Wolf, entonces 2 figuras los pararon el paso.

-Sakura-chan, detente- la voz de Naruto la tenso, el efecto había pasado- hablemos de esto.

-No hay que hablar Naruto- Sasuke desfundo su katana- esto es como se ve, Sakura está traicionando la alianza y como tal debemos eliminarla- ha Sakura le dieron ganas de reír de la ironía que Sasuke dijera aquello.

-Espera Sasuke- Naruto puso una mano en su pecho, impidiendo que continuara- quiero escucharla- Sakura agacho la cabeza, los hombros le temblaron levemente.

-Perdóname, Naruto- susurro- de todos, eres al que menos quería lastimar- cerró sus puños fuertemente, enviando su chakra hasta ellos, preparando el ataque.

Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás, como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estómago, llevando una mano a su pecho.- Sakura…-susurro, mirando la temblante y frágil figura de su mejor amiga.

-Perdón- volvió a repetir y con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de que Sasuke lanzara su ataque, dio un golpe al suelo, desmoronándolo a su alrededor, no quería enfrentarse a ellos, solo alejarlos para poder irse.

Dio un salto en el aire, dejándolos atrás, pudo distinguir una nave de color negro sobrevolando entre los árboles y mientras se acercaban, la plataforma se abrió.- Rápido- grito Wolf.

Antes de que pudiera dar el último salta para entrar a la nave, Sasuke y Naruto aparecieron a sus costados con sus ataques listos. El azul claro del Rasengan le paso rosando el costado derecho, como el Chidori del lado izquierdo. Apenas por los pelos, logro esquivarlos, pero ahora los dos atacaban de frente.

Sakura cerró los ojos, lista para el impacto, pero este jamás llego, con el corazón en la mano, Sakura abrió los ojos, deseando jamás haberlo hecho.

Las dos figuras de sus padres, frente a su cuerpo, con las manos de sus amigos atravesando sus pechos, escurriendo la sangre por sus manos y por la ropa de sus progenitores, quiso gritar.

Y así lo hizo, un grito de dolor tal que perforo en toda la aldea, las lágrimas salían sin control, resbalando por su rostro. Sus amigos aún más en shock por la acción. Sakura podía sentir un intenso dolor de cabeza, pero poco le importaba, su mente se llenó de miles de imágenes de sus padres, de momentos y eso solo hacía que aquello fuera más insoportable.

-Naruto- susurro Sasuke- No puedo moverme- miro a su amigo. El rubio comprobó que de igual modo, era incapaz de moverse, una extraña fuerza magnética los mantenía estáticos.

Wolf salto de un árbol, tomando a Sakura en sus brazos.- No podemos perder más tiempo- susurro, y dando un último salto, entro a la nave.

En un último y desesperado intento de hacer algo, Sakura levanto su brazo hacia las siluetas de sus padres, como por arte de magia, Naruto y Sasuke retrocedieron, dejando caer los cuerpos muertos de los padres de Sakura.

Dando pasos mecánicos lejos de la nave, como si esa extraña fuerza los contralara a voluntad, lo último que Naruto y Sasuke pudieron ver fue el semblante destruido de su compañera.

La puerta de la nave se cerró, dándole el último vistazo a Sakura de los cuerpos de sus padres y sus compañeros, cubiertos de sangre. Finalmente se dejó caer de rodillas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- susurro Scarlet, Wolf miraba a Sakura de rodillas en el piso, en shock.

-El poder de la princesa-

* * *

Levana observo como la nave se elevaba en el aire, desapareciendo en la noche, frunció el cejo y apretó la mandíbula. Reconocería esa clase de control donde fuera, era igual al de ella, después de todo, la maldita chiquilla estaba viva.

Apretando los puños de tal modo que logro hacerse daño, escurriendo sangre de ellos entre en sus dedos.

-Maldita seas, Selene- susurro a la noche.

* * *

Tengo que ser sincera, me siento como la peor persona del mundo por haber matado a los padres de Sakura, les juro que estaba llorando mientras lo escribía, no sé cómo hay escritores que pueden hacerlo sin remordimiento, yo no puede. En fin, en otras noticias aparte de mi horrible acción, mañana regreso a la Universidad, y eso aunque me emociona, también me quitara tiempo para poder subir capítulos más seguido, tratare de traerles uno por semana, al menos, no quiero abandonar este proyecto, una parte de mi quiere dejar la escuela, volverme Hippie, bailar en el fango y dedicarme a escribir hahahha, pero no, la niña quiere ser psicóloga. Igual les cuento que el capítulo 7 ya está en proceso y espero tenerlo terminado para el fin de semana. Ojala les gustara el capítulo, nos leemos el sábado! :)-

 _You know, you love me XOXO._


	8. Capitulo 7- Secretos

**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _Canción recomendada: Ride – Lana del Rey._

 _Crónicas Lunares- Sakura._

 **Capítulo 7- Secretos.**

Ya llevaban más de 1 hora que habían dejado Konoha, pero Sakura aún se mantenía en el suelo, de rodillas, temblando y rememorando en su mente la muerte de sus padres en su cabeza, una y otra vez.

-Bien ya, esto es patético- Scarlet llego a su lado de una zancada, se arrodillo a su lado y la abofeteo- ¿Quieres dejar de ser una bobalicona débil y reaccionar de una buena vez?- Sakura la miro sorprendida, con el ardor en la mejilla palpitándole, entrecerró sus ojos.

-Tú no entiendes- siseo, llevándose la mano a su roja mejilla- Ellos…

-Ellos acaban de dar la vida por ti, princesita- aquello ultimo le sonó en tono de burla- ¿Crees que ellos fueron los únicos? Mi abuela también fue asesinada tratando de protegerte, muchas personas van a morir de ahora en adelante por ti, incluso yo podría hacerlo, pero me pones difícil querer ayudarte si te hundes en la autocompasión.- Scarlet se levantó, tendiendo su mano para ayudar a Sakura hacer lo mismo.

-Perdona, tienes razón- se sorbió la nariz- ¿Ahora qué haremos?- las dos chicas se adentraron hasta la sala de controles de la enorme nave.

-Ahora, debemos avisar a Chiyo-Baasama que estamos de camino, ella nos ayudara a entrar a Sunagakure- explico, sacando de entre sus ropas un pergamino- Me dio esto para enviárselo cuando fuéramos de camino.

-Es un mensaje de fuego- explico Sakura- lo único que hay que hacer es quemarlo y ella lo recibirá- Scarlet asintió en comprensión-

-Antes de nada- un hombre se interpuso entre ambas chicas, salido de la nada, Sakura lo observo, era guapo, alto, de tez clara y cabello dorado, con enormes y expresivos ojos azul cobalto- Deberíamos presentarnos- una sonrisa coqueta se formó en sus labios, y miro a Sakura- Es todo un honor, su majestad, mi nombre es Carswell Thorne- le hizo una exagerada reverencia, mientras besaba su mano- Soy el capitán de esta nave, por tanto, pueden dirigirse a mí de ese modo-

Scarlet levanto una ceja- ¿No es esta la nave que robaste de Sunagakure cuando eras comandante?- Carswell se tensó- A ti nadie te pregunto, bruja- le contesto el capitán.

-Bueno, es un honor, capitán.- se adelantó Sakura, tratando de destensar el ambiente- Y gracias, por ayudarnos- Thorne sacudió su mano, restándole importancia.

-Agradézcamelo cuando lleguemos vivos- contesto con una jocosa sonrisa-. De cualquier manera, lamento mucho lo de sus padres- Sakura asintió, agradecida- Pero Hey, mire el lado amable, ahora ya es toda una héroe en potencia- sonrió el de nuevo.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Sakura inclino la cabeza en forma de duda.

-Si ya sabe, todos los grandes héroes fueron huérfanos- Sakura puso cara de póker- Como Harry Potter- dio de ejemplo.

-Gracias por su apoyo, capitán.- dijo Sakura en voz impersonal- Cuando quiera-. El otro no supo captar el enojo de ella- Ahora, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, no tardaran mucho en empezar la búsqueda- Thorne volvió a su lugar frente al volante y Sakura lo observo manejar la extraña nave levitadora con extrema facilidad.

* * *

-Escapo- susurro Kakashi, mirando a sus alumnos con rostros sombríos y sucios de sangre- Esto va a ser un gran problema-

-Kakashi-sensei- Naruto tenía la mirada perdida- ¿Por qué?- apretó los puños- ¿Qué motivos tendría Sakura para hacernos esto?-

-Para evitar la alianza- contesto una voz de mujer entrando a la oficina sin permiso, Levana- Le dije que esos lunares renegados eran peligrosos, pero bueno, ya lo comprobó usted de primera mano, Hokage-sama- Naruto y Sasuke le dieron miradas sorprendidas a la recién llegada mujer.

-¿De qué está hablando?- le grito el rubio, y ella lo fulmino con su mirada, haciéndolo callar.

-¿Acaso no te preguntas porque diablos no pudieron moverse cuando ella los miro?- escupo la Reyna, estaba sumamente molesta- Esa niña estaba usando su poder lunar sobre ambos, inmovilizándoles- Suspiro- Esto era lo que me temía, voy a ordenar su captura de inmediato a uno de mis escuadrones, esa criminal debe ser eliminada- acato, ganándose las miradas turbadas de todos ahí.

-Espere- hablo Kakashi, antes de que Naruto se lanzara contra la mujer- Puede que tenga razón, y Sakura sea lunar, pero también es una ninja de Konoha, por tal motivo, déjenos a nosotros atraparla, luego de eso, si es verdad lo que dice, podrá llevársela- era lo mejor que podía hacer para ganar tiempo.

Levana lo fulmino con la mirada- Bien, lo dejare en sus manos, Hokage, partiré a Suna en la mañana, espero que para entonces ya estén buscándola, no quiere sorpresas en mi boda- siseo.

-Me asegurare de ello, su majestad- Levana asintió, y abandono el lugar con la barbilla en alto.

-Kakashi-sensei, no puede entregarle a Sakura-chan a esa bruja- le grito Naruto- Ella…

-Primero lo primero Naruto, debemos traer a Sakura de regreso- se recargo en su silla- Llamen a Sai, mañana temprano los 3 saldrán en una misión de búsqueda.- ambos compañeros se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, desapareciendo en una nube de polvo.

El Hokage suspiro- Shizune- dijo, llamando a la chica quien se acercó a el- Tráeme todos los registros que tengamos durante el régimen del tercero, quiero ver si puedo comprobar algo.- la morena asintió y se fue del lugar.

* * *

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?- pregunto Wolf caminando hacia donde Thorne manejaba la nave- debemos hacerlo antes que los rastreadores- se agacho hacia el frente, observando el camino que seguían, los faroles delanteros de la nave iluminaban el cielo nocturno y las copas de los árboles del bosque.

-Si seguimos así, mañana por la noche estaremos en la entrada de Sunagakure- se reclino en su silla, mientras monitoreaba que la nave funcionara correctamente- Por ahora, ustedes pueden descansar, en la parte de abajo hay comida y ropa limpia, oh bueno, estaba limpia cuando escondí la nave- se rio.

Wolf asintió, no captando el chiste del capitán, Thorne paro sus risotadas- Muy bien, nueva regla, todos deben reírse de los chistes del capitán- Wolf suspiro exageradamente y se fue de ahí, dejando al capitán refunfuñando sobre su carente sentido del humor.

-Thorne dice que las habitaciones están abajo- se acercó a las dos chicas que estaban en la otra habitación, discutiendo sobre los posibles equipos de rastreo que los persiguieran- también dijo que había comida y ropa limpia, y comento algo sobre mi nulo sentido del humor- torció los ojos ante la nula seriedad del ex comandante.

-Ignóralo- le recomendó Scarlet, tomándolo del brazo- discutíamos acerca de quienes podrían ser los ninjas encargados de capturarnos- Wolf asintió, para luego mirar a Sakura.

-¿Quiénes tienes en mente?- le pregunto, mirándola seriamente, ella sería la única con información acerca de los ninjas, no podían permitirse bajar la guardia.

-No estoy muy segura- Sakura se cruzó de brazos- pero si la alianza no se interpone y queda en manos de Kakashi-sensei, puedo jurar que enviara a Naruto, Sasuke y Sai- la sola idea de ver a sus compañeros, luego de que se vieran involucrados en las muertes de sus padres, no le causaba una bonita sensación.

-Bueno- Wolf asintió- de cualquier modo, para alcanzarnos necesitarían triplicar su velocidad, para ellos Suna queda a tres días, mientras que nosotros estaremos ahí mañana por la noche- Sakura mordió su labio inferior, esperaba que no los encontraran en Suna, es más, no quería encontrarlos hasta que toda esa locura terminara.

-Por ahora, lo mejor será ir abajo y revisar la nave- Wolf tomo a Scarlet de la mano y se encaminaron hacia las escaleras- No queremos tener sorpresas dentro de nuestra propia nave- ambas asintieron y lo siguieron bajando las escaleras de metal.

Debajo, se extendía un pasillo, a los costados 6 diferentes puertas y una al final, Sakura abrió todas las puertas de lado derecho y Wolf del izquierdo, 4 de ellas eran habitaciones con literas un poco viejas y un baño cada una y las otras 2 eran de almacén y la otra llena de cables, suponiendo que esa era el cerebro central de la nave.

-Bueno- dijo Scarlet, mientras revisaba las cajas amontonadas en el almacén- Por ahora revisemos si los alimentos están vigentes para consumir, luego podemos tomar una habitación para descansar- Wolf asintió, ayudando con su tarea de revisar las cajas.

-Casi todo está bien- comento Sakura, sacando distintas latas de alimentos y revisando sus fechas.- ¿Qué hay en esas?- señalo otras cajas más al fondo de la habitación, estas eran más alargadas, como rectángulos.

Wolf se encamino hacia ellas, tomando una de hasta arriba- Es menos pesadas que las otras- comento, si no contenía latas ¿entonces qué?, Wolf la puso en el suelo y retirando la cinta negra la abrió.

Dentro además de polvo, había diferentes objetos, algunos bastante viejos, libros, joyas, vestidos, kimonos, yukatas, todo de aspecto caro.

-Estas son las cosas que Thorne debió haber robado en sus tiempos de criminal- Scarlet tomo entre sus manos un antiguo collar de oro, tenía un medallón grande de color azul en el medio.

-Todas contienen más o menos lo mismo- Wolf había abierto otras 4 cajas, con un contenido parecido, Scarlet suspiro.

-Esto sí que es incriminador- dijo Sakura, mientras observaba las cosas- Me pregunto porque esto no fue de vuelto a sus dueños luego de que arrestaron a Thorne.

-Porque mi preciosa princesa- Thorne apareció detrás de ellos, asustando a los 3- Ninguno de mis captores supo donde escondí mi preciosa nave y sus tesoros- Sonrió triunfante

-Pero, ¿no fuiste interrogado cuando te capturaron?- pregunto confusa, era un criminal de robo, con una nave de Suna, debieron interrogarlo para recuperar todo.

-Bueno, sobre eso- Thorne se rasco la nuca nervioso- si lo hicieron, pero yo dije que lo había perdido- se rio nerviosamente.

-¿te creyeron eso?- Sakura no podía creer que alguien como el departamento de interrogatorio de Konoha pudiera creer tal mentira. Thorne se encogió de hombros.

-Eso o no y trataron de encontrarla por su cuenta una vez me encerraron, pero nunca lo lograron, ahora eso me alegra- sonrió despreocupado y a Sakura le recordó a Naruto.

La sola imagen del rubio le encogía el estómago, así que sacudió la cabeza, para espantar esos recuerdos que ahora se manchaban de sangre.

-Oye thorne- hablo Scarlet, mirando al rubio acusadoramente- si tu estas aquí, ¿Quién demonios está piloteando la nave?- la sola idea de que por el descuido de ese idiota se estrellaran en medio del desierto la hacía enojar.

-Calmada fiera- se rio ante la expresión de ella- Esta belleza se pone en automático, lo único que debo hacer es poner las coordenadas del destino y se encarga sola- se recargo en la pared y la acaricio como si fuera una persona.

-Bien entonces- Sakura se puso en pie- aún nos queda media noche y un día de camino, descansemos por ahora.- les sonrió a sus nuevos compañeros y se fue a una de las habitaciones.

Una vez dentro, en la oscuridad y con el seguro puesto, Sakura dejo que las lágrimas volvieran a bajar por sus mejillas libremente. Se deslizo contra la puerta, sin fuerzas para mantenerse en pie y se hundió amargamente. Al menos por esa noche, se daría el lujo de llorar su perdida.

* * *

Aquella mañana el sol no apareció en Konoha, un manto de nubes grises y truenos retumbaban sobre la aldea. Naruto observaba el cielo grisáceo, sonrió amargamente, era como si el también compartiera su dolor.

Junto a él, con sus mochilas de vieja y sus capas para taparse del frio, estaban Sasuke y Sai, listos para partir.

-Muy bien- su antiguo sensei hablo, llamando su atención.- Su misión es de rastreo y ráscate, únicamente encuéntrenla y tráiganla de regreso- Kakashi miro los 3 rostros de sus alumnos.- Sai será el líder de esta misión, por ser el único miembro con un estatus más alto- espero un segundo para escuchar las quejas de Naruto, pero este sorprendentemente no protesto- Sabemos que van en una nave, así que lo mejor será que vallan por aire- Sai asintió al Hokage, extrajo sus pergaminos y creo tres enormes aves de tinta.

-La traeremos de regreso- prometió Naruto, montando uno de los enormes pájaros de tinta, al mismo tiempo que los otros dos.

-Buena suerte- les deseo el líder y se fueron.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- Sasuke se posiciono a un lado de Sai, este lo miro y cerró los ojos para meditar su estrategia.

-Bueno, sabemos que están por el aire, dudo que con la facilidad de la nave bajen o se detengan, pero tampoco sabemos que rumbo tomaron exactamente- Sai miro hacia adelante, tomando nota del clima y las diferentes direcciones que tal vez tomaron- Tengo entendido que la nave recorre 100 km por hora, eso en velocidad estándar, pero siendo tan grande tampoco es fácil que pueda virar rápidamente, lo más seguro es que sigan un camino recto, directo a Sunagakure, por ahora nos dirigiremos hacia allá, manteniendo este ritmo y si estoy en lo correcto los alcanzaremos antes de que lleguen a la aldea- Sasuke asintió a la estrategia.

-Y cuando los encontremos- hablo Naruto- ¿Cómo atacaremos exactamente?- Sai miro el serio semblante de Naruto, sabía que esto le estaba afectando así que lo mejor era mantenerlo al margen durante la captura.

-El Chidori de Sasuke nos será útil durante un ataque aéreo, los rayos atrofiaran el sistema operativo de la nave, caerá inevitablemente, esa será nuestra oportunidad- Sai miro a ambos y asintieron en apoyo.

* * *

Sakura no recordaba en que momento llego a la cama, ni mucho menos cuando quedo dormida. Se levantó confundida por su habitación, las mantas blancas y cafés no eran las lilas y rosadas habituales, entonces los recuerdos de los últimos días la golpearon. No había sido un sueño.

Perezosa y sin prisa se levantó de la cama, haciendo a un lado las mantas, se encamino hacia el pequeño armario, el cual dentro contenía más mantas dobladas y algunas prendas de ropa. Tomo un cambio limpio y lo dejo sobre la cama, buscando todavía en el armario encontró pequeñas cajas con jabón y productos de aseo.

Entro al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, en parte porque tenía hambre y en otra porque el agua estaba helada, cambio su atuendo de siempre por unos pantalones ajustados color azul claro y una camiseta sin mangas blanca, está un poco más grande, finalmente se puso sus sandalias altas y salió al pasillo.

Estaba completamente solo, no sabía que era hora o si sus compañeros de viaje estaban dormidos o arriba, se encamino al almacén de alimentos y entre estos busco una lata de sopa fría, no tenían el modo de calentarla así que solo la abrió y la devoro. Se sorprendió no solo por el buen sabor de esta, también por la rapidez en la que vacío su contenido.

Dejo de un lado la lata vacía y camino de regreso por el pasillo, subió las escaleras metálicas saliendo de regreso a la parte superior, la noche anterior no tuvo tiempo de observar con detenimiento el interior de la nave.

Luego de entrar por la rampa, entraban a una sala vacía, de paredes cromáticas bastante amplia, suponía para guardar naves más pequeñas. Después se llegaba a otra habitación con asientos dispersos, en donde a un costado encontrabas las escaleras para bajar a las habitaciones. Finalmente luego de las últimas, al frente de todo estaba la sala de control, en donde estaban los paneles centrales para manejarla.

Se dirigió hacia esa misma, donde encontró a Thorne apretando botones y comandando el timón, el cual estaba en medio de la sala sobre una base alargada color cromo, este era color negro y tenía dos grandes agarraderas alargadas asemejando la forma de un frijol gigante de plástico.

-Muy buenos días alteza- le sonrió el deslumbrantemente- Déjeme informarle que ya estamos a medio día de Suna, según escuche de Scarlet, la anciana nos esperara en la entrada norte-

-Ya veo- Sakura se acercó a los ventanales delanteros, la vista había cambiado, el cielo estaba azul claro, sin nubes, ya no estaban las copas de los altos arboles del país del fuego, ahora estaba el amplio desierto que parecía no tener fin.

-¿Cómo vamos capitán?- Wolf y Scarlet aparecieron un segundo después por la puerta de la sala de comandos.

-Bueno, tenemos buen clima, mientras no nos ataque una ventisca de arena, estaremos en la entrada norte a las 7 en punto- sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Y dónde dejaremos la nave?- la nave era enorme, más grande que un barco, no iban a pasar desapercibidos.

-Ustedes tranquilos, yo me encargare de eso- Thorne presiono otros tantos botones y se levantó- Ahora, me muero de hambre, ¿hay algo bueno?- se encaminaron juntos a la parte baja donde estaba el almacén.

-Casi todo es sopas enlatadas y verduras, una que otra fruta en almíbar- le contesto Wolf, Thorne puso cara larga.

-Entonces ¿no hay Rāmen?- la mención del platillo favorito de Naruto, le hizo a Sakura volver a comparar a ambos.

-Claro que no- Scarlet lo miro con malos ojos- ¿en dónde prepararías Rāmen en este lugar?- un aura negra rodeo al capitán.

-Bueno, supongo que sopa fría de alcachofa es mejor que nada- finalmente los tres se sentaron sobre cajas en el almacén para comer.

-Entonces- incapaz de guardar silencio, el capitán volvió a hablar- porque no nos conocemos mejor, vamos será divertido- los otros tres lo miraron con cara de que ese no era el momento, pero cuando empezó su propia historia.

-Bien, yo empiezo- se aclaró la garganta- Ya saben mi nombre, yo nací en Sunagakure, mis padres murieron cuando tenía 4 entonces la anciana senil se hizo cargo de mí, creo que le recordaba a su nieto o algo así, no importa esta chiflada, decidí entrar a las fuerzas armadas de la ciudad, pero era bastante aburrido.-

-Por eso robaste la nave- confirmo Wolf.

-Algo así, cuando Suna recibió la nave como un regalo de los antiguos regentes de Luna para el tercer Kazekage, me pareció que su potencial no era usado, así que yo la robe, para poder viajar por el mundo, para eso fue construida- mientras Thorne hablaba de las maravillas de la nave sus ojos brillaban intensamente.- Pero vasta de mí, tu chica alfa- señalo a Scarlet con el tenedor de plástico- habla.

Scarlet suspiro- Yo vivía con mi abuela desde que tengo memoria, mi madre murió y mi padre se suicidio de tristeza, entonces tuve que vivir con ella, éramos agricultoras, trabajamos arduamente en los cultivos que eran enviados a Sunagakure, los nuestros eran los que enviaban a la familia del Kazekage- sonrió con orgullo- pero una noche, mi abuela empezó a actuar extraño, me dijo que si algo le pasaba tenía que ir y buscar a Chiyo-baasama que ella me ayudaría, dos días después desapareció, lunares se la llevaron.

-¿Por qué?- Sakura no entendía porque Levana querría a la abuela de Scarlet.

-Chiyo-baasama me conto que mi abuela creo un dispositivo, este se inyecta en la persona y evita que pueda ser manipulada por el control lunar, supongo que la Reyna se enteró, era un peligro- su semblante se ensombreció y Sakura ya no pregunto más.

-Interesante- sorbió de su sopa el rubio- ¿Qué hay de ti?- señalo a Wolf- debe existir una desgarradora historia de dolor y perdida debajo de esos músculos- Wolf torció la boca.

-Bueno- miro hacia al techo.

-Uuy, gesto ausente, esto va a ser sentimental, ¿quieren pañuelos?- Thorne les ofreció pañuelos de una caja que saco de la nada a ambas mujeres.

-Nací el luna, con el nombre de Ze'ev- ignoro los comentarios del otro- vivía en una zona obrera con mis padres y mi hermano menor- recordó el viejo lugar donde vivía de niño, sorprendido de poder recordar todo tan bien- lamentablemente cuando nací, lo hice sin don lunar, cuando cumplí 12 los guardias reales vinieron por mí, mis padres y mi hermano se opusieron, entonces los ejecutaron por traición, o al menos eso me dijeron, no volví a verlos.- cerro sus puños hasta casi ponerlos blancos- fui llevado a centro experimental, me empezaron a entrenar en combate cuerpo y cuerpo y manejo de armas, por las noches nos inyectaban ADN de lobos alterados- suspiro- así los taumaturgos podían controlar nuestra mente sin problemas, nos volvían armas letales- cerro los ojos un instante, remunerando esas horribles noches en los campos de experimentación- me consideraron bueno, así que fui nombrado Alfa del escuadrón, por tanto los taumaturgos confiaban en mi- se inclinó hacia adelante- una noche me cole en los expedientes secretos de estrategia, uno sobre un secuestro a una anciana terrestre llamo mi atención, en luna existen rumores acerca de la princesa Selene, pensé que tal vez, si eran ciertos, esta anciana debía tener a la princesa- miro a Sakura- pero no fue así, cuando conocí a Scarlet bueno, ella no parece lunar.

Scarlet bufo- Perdóname por lucir terrestre- Wolf se rio por la nariz.

-Llegue a la tierra con un escuadrón, investigue un poco sobre la anciana y descubrí a su nieta, y bueno, el resto es historia- sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas al recuerdo de cómo se enamoró de Scarlet.

-Esa historia debería tener una nominación al Oscar- Thorne lloraba a moco tendido en un rincón del almacén, abrazándose a sí mismo.

-¿Por qué la Reyna envío un escuadrón a tierra?- pregunto de pronto Sakura.

-No lo sé, pensé que íbamos a la captura de la anciana, pero no teníamos ordenes, por lo que se, hay miles de escuadrones repartidos entre la tierra- Sakura abrió los ojos y trago grueso, la Reyna tramaba algo.

-Y tu princesa- Thorne se recuperó de su llanto- cuéntenos su historia- Sakura se quedó en blanco.

Su historia…- Yo- articulo- No lo sé.-

Antes de que Thorne pudiera decir algo, una sacudida los desequilibro a todos.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- grito Scarlet, levantándose furiosa.

-Nos atacan- Thorne corrió escaleras arriba, seguido de cerca de los otros.

Frente a ellos una masa de rayos azules rodeaba la nave, Sakura trago grueso al ver la familiaridad de esos rayos y aún más cuando pájaros de tinta pasaron por el frente.

-Son mis amigos- susurro, mientras otra sacudida eléctrica los azotaba.

-Pues no parecen muy amistosos- grito Thorne.

-¿Puedes hacer algo?- Wolf se agarraba de los costados del asiento principal.

-Eso creo- Thorne se arrastró a los controles principales y presiono un botón azul, de la parte superior de la nave emergió una antena alargada, esta succiono en su interior los rayos del ataque.

* * *

Sasuke maldijo- Maldición- habían eludido su ataque.

-Te gano una para rayos- Naruto a su derecha soltó una carcajada- no voy a dejarte en paz nunca. – el moreno lo fulmino con su mirada de sangre.

-Naruto, este no es momento- Sai se hizo escuchar al frente- más tarde te burlas, ahora debemos encontrar otro modo de tirar la nave- Naruto aguanto otra carcajada, no sabiendo si Sai noto la broma escondida en su discurso.

-Voy a intentar perforarlo- grito Sai nuevamente, dejándose caer sobre el techo.

* * *

Los tripulantes escucharon claramente como un peso caía sordo sobre el metal del techo de la nave- Oh no- Thorne se levantó- alguien está pisando mi hermosa Susan- grito enojado.

-¿Susan?- pregunto Wolf confuso

-Le pusiste Susan a la nave- Scarlet sintió el sudor recorrer su nuca.

-Muy bien- ignorándolos se sentó frente al timón- toman asiento atrás, esto se pondrá feo.- los otros 3 hicieron caso, corriendo a la sala anterior para sentarse y colocarse los cinturones de seguridad.

-Nadie pisa a clara bella- susurro enojado.

-Pensé que era susan.- comento Wolf, pero sin tiempo para discutir, Thorne dio un giro brusco de 90 grados hacia la derecha, sacudiendo a todos.

* * *

Sai trasvasillo ante el brusco giro de la nave, callo sobre su pecho contra el techo.

-Sai!- grito Naruto preocupado, pero Sai fue rápido y enterró un Kunai en el metal lo mejor que pudo.

* * *

-Sigue ahí- grito Scarlet, agarrándose fuerte de las reposabrazos del asiento.

-Son como moscas- gruño thorne- agárrense bien.

Giro otros 90 grados, pero esta vez hacia la izquierda.

* * *

La nave giro bruscamente de nuevo, esta vez hacia la izquierda, el Kunai que sostenía a Sai resbalo como cuchillo hacia el otro extremo haciendo una fea línea en el aluminio, su cuerpo esta vez quedo medio colgando, apretó los dientes tratando de sostenerse.

-Sai, resiste- Naruto dirigió al pájaro hacia el cuerpo colgante de Sai. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, la nave volvió a girar, esta vez en 360 grados, haciendo que finalmente el cuerpo de Sai saliera volando por los aires.

-Naruto- le grito Sasuke- Yo iré por Sai, tu usa tu Rasengan para explotar uno de los propulsores- Naruto vio como el moreno giraba su ave de tinta hacia donde fue el cuerpo de Sai.

-Bien- dijo, invocando un clon de sombras, preparo el ataque.

* * *

Esta vez, un horrible chirrido de escucho en el techo, como si perforaran el aluminio.

-Hijos de- Thorne apretó los dientes- Nadie le hace eso a mí Petunia-

-¿Qué harás?- grito Sakura, sosteniéndose fuertemente de su asiento.

-Sosténganse muy bien tripulación- un brillo sádico ilumino los ojos del rubio, causando que los demás tragaran fuerte, giro el timón bruscamente en 360 grados.

Sakura y Scarlet gritaron mientras se sostenían del asiento, cerrando los ojos para evitar el mareo de estar de cabeza. Wolf por otro lado simplemente apretó la mandíbula.

-Con eso tienen- Thorne suspiro, volviendo la nave a su posición original- ¿Todos están bien?- las dos chicas tenían el cabello enmarañado, los ojos abiertos y sudor en sus frentes.

-Define bien- Scarlet tenía un ligero tono verduzco en la piel.

-Ya, no fue para tanto- se rio el capitán- estamos bien.- sonrió y en ese instante luces rojas encendieron por todos lados, haciendo sonar alarmas.

-¿Qué pasa?- grito Sakura, tapándose los oídos.

-Malditos- chirrió thorne los dientes- explotaron uno de los propulsores traseros- tomo el timón con fuerza- agárrense todos, esto va a ser un aterrizaje difícil.

* * *

Naruto lanzo el remolino azul hacia uno de los propulsores traseros de la nave y ahora veía como esta descendía rápidamente hacia el desierto.

-Los encontraremos- dijo, para ir tras sus otros dos compañeros desaparecidos.

* * *

Thorne jalo el timón hacia él, intentando que el impacto no fuera tan duro, unos minutos después, la nave se sacudió estrepitosamente, se deslizo por la arena sin control, mientras las luces rojas iban apagándose, quedando en oscuridad cuando la nave se quedó quieta.

-No estuvo tan mal- dijo thorne, sonriendo hacia sus tripulantes- ¿todos están bien?- ninguno contesto, se mantuvieron en mover la cabeza afirmativamente- Muy bien, no estamos lejos de la entrada norte, como a 15 minutos caminando, dejaremos la nave en estado invisible para que se repare sola- se levantó contento.

-Espera- Scarlet se levantó- la nave tiene una modalidad invisible ¿Y NO SE TE OCURRIO USARLA HACE UNOS INSTANTES?- grito mientras tomaba al capitán de las solapas de su traja y lo sacudía con fuerza.

-Ya, basta- el rubio se zafo de las manos de Scarlet- la modalidad solo funciona cuando está en reposo, loca- la fulmino con la mirada mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-Pudiste mencionarlo- le devolvió ella la mala mirada.

-¿La nave se auto repara?- pregunto Wolf, thorne asintió.

-Increíble- susurro el otro, verdaderamente impresionado.

-Si súper- festejo el otro- démonos prisa, o nos encontraran antes de llegar con la anciana- Thorne abrió la rampa de salida. Los demás lo siguieron por la salida.

-Ponte esto- Thorne le extendió a Sakura una capa café- tu cabello y apariencia son fáciles de reconocer, no corramos riesgos- al mismo tiempo él se colocaba una igual y Scarlet y Wolf le imitaban.

-Bueno- susurro la peli rosa, colocando la capa y cubriendo su cabello y ojos bajo la capucha.

-Andando- los 4 caminaron fuera de la nave, hacia el desierto, la luz del día ya iba desapareciendo entre remolinos violetas, como la nave se volvió invisible ante sus ojos una vez que pusieron los pies fuera de ella.- ¿recordaremos dónde está?- pregunto Sakura a thorne quien asintió.

-Tengo esto- le enseño un pequeño botón violeta- solo debo apretarlo y aparecerá por nosotros- Sakura asintió, feliz.

Así los 4 caminaron por el desierto durante unos buenos y largos 20 minutos, las enormes murallas de la aldea oculta entre la arena se levantaron frente a ellos, la noche ya cubría el lugar, sin prisas caminaron a la entrada norte, en donde suponían debería estar esperándoles la venerable.

La entrada estaba vacía, no había guardias, ni un alma rondando por ahí- ¿Dónde está Chiyo-baasama?- susurro Sakura.

-Tsk- gruño thorne- esa vieja senil, seguro se olvidó de nosotros- de la nada, una marioneta bajo de lo alto y golpeo al rubio en la cabeza.

-¿A quién llamas anciana senil? Niño grosero- de dentro de la marulla, envuelta en la oscuridad apareció la anciana- No has cambiado nada, Carswell- el rubio se sobaba la cabeza, fulminando a la recién llegada.

-Chiyo-Baasama- Scarlet se encamino a ella- la encontramos- Sakura entonces bajo la capucha que la cubría, dejándose ver.

-Eres tu- le hablo la anciana- vengan rápido, estar aquí por más tiempo es peligroso, vamos- los 4 fueron guiados al interior de la aldea por la venerable.

* * *

-¿Alguien los siguió?- una vez que estuvieron dentro de la casa de la anciana, esta les ofreció te, ahora los 5 estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa.

-Ninjas de Konoha- respondió Thorne-pero los perdimos- bebió la humeante taza.

-Deben saber que venían por acá, o los sospechan- Chiyo frunció el cejo- tengo que ponerme a trabajar.- se levantó de su asintió.- no podemos perder más tiempo princesa, Gaara-sama y la Reyna llegaran aquí en tres días, debemos idear un plan para evitar esa unión, pero primero lo que vinieron hacer- Sakura apretó los labios.

-¿Va a retirar el sello?- Miro a la anciana frente a ella, quien asintió.

-Tardaras un poco en reestablecer tu mente, controlar tu poder, debemos hacerlo ahora, así tendrás tiempo suficiente- Sakura asintió poniéndose de pie.

-Hagámoslo- así siguió a la anciana por las escaleras, Scarlet le apretó la mano antes de que subiera.

-Suerte- le regalo una cálida sonrisa y Sakura lo agradeció.

* * *

Ambas mujeres caminaron por un oscuro pasillo, Chiyo-baasama abrió la última puerta, dentro no había nada más que una cama de sábanas blancas.

-Recuéstate- ordeno, mientras se subía las mangas- te va a doler un poco- Sakura obedeció, se subió a la cama y descanso su cabeza sobre la almohada.

La venerable se colocó justo detrás de ella, puso sus dedos sobre las sienes de Sakura y comenzó. Un dolor agudo atravesó la cabeza de la chica, quien soltó un grito de dolor, antes de quedar inconsciente.

* * *

Finalmente lo termine hahahha, pensé que no lo lograría, pero aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, el siguiente será más basado en los recuerdos olvidados de Sakura, espero que les esté gustando, si es asi no duden en dejar un comentario! :)-

 _You know, you love me XOXO._


	9. Capitulo 8- Memorias

**Desclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _Cancion recomendada: I Lose Myself – OneRepublic._

 _Cronicas Lunares – Sakura._

 **Capítulo 8.- Memorias.**

Sakura despertó en una inmensa oscuridad, un aire frio le calaba los huesos. No sabía dónde estaba exactamente, aquella no era la habitación en la casa de Chiyo-baasama.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto al vacío, solo escuchando su propio eco. Suspiro, se incorporó del frio suelo. Restregando sus brazos para crear calor, comenzó a caminar para buscar alguna salida. Pasados 30 minutos y sin éxito alguno, suspiro derrotada, sentándose en el suelo. Entonces un golpe se escuchó en la lejanía.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- grito ella, levantándose de golpe. Una luz cegadora la atrapó, succionándola.

Volvió a abrir los ojos cuando la intensa luz blanca disminuyo, ahora estaba en medio de un pasillo blanco, en la pared derecha había un letrero pequeño donde se leía "sala de maternidad". Al otro lado pudo escuchar claramente unos gritos de una mujer, seguidos de un sueca llanto.

-Es una niña, su majestad- alguien hablo, Sakura se encaminó hacia la habitación.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta blanca al final del pasillo, se adentró en ella pero nadie de los presentes pareció notar su presencia, cerró la puerta. Miro alrededor, había al menos unos 5 médicos y enfermeras, en la cama yacía una mujer, tenía los ondulados cabellos castaños pegados a la frente, enormes ojos plateados y a pesar de su aspecto desmejorado, seguía luciendo hermosa.

Entre los brazos aquella mujer sostenía un pequeño bulto de mantas rosas, esta lo miraba con una devoción y felicidad inmensa. -Es igual a ti- susurro la mujer, a su lado apareció un hombre que Sakura no había notado antes- mírala, es preciosa-

El imponente hombre, de largos cabellos plateados y ojos lilas, se arrodillo al lado de la mujer, tomo a la pequeña entre sus fuertes brazos para mirarla mejor, los inexpresivos ojos del hombre brillaron en lágrimas, bajo su cabeza – es una niña- susurro tan bajo que solo la mujer y ella que estaban los suficientemente cerca pudieron escucharlo.

La hermosa mujer sonrió enternecida- ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarla?- el hombre tenía toda la atención puesta en la bebe en sus brazos, pero miro de soslayo a su mujer- Pensé que querías llamarla como tu madre- le respondió el.

Ella rio y asintió- Me gustaría llamarla como mi madre, sí, pero también quiero saber que nombre te gustaría que llevara- se levantó un poco, para estar más cerca de él y la niña.

-Selene- susurro el- es el nombre de la diosa griega que personificaba a Luna, se decía que era tan hermosa y poderosa que no existía dios que se resistiera a sus encantos- su mujer sonrió ampliamente.

-Selene es un gran nombre- asintió- Selene Jannali Blackburn, Princesa de luna, suena perfecto- la imagen de la familia feliz fue lo último que Sakura observo antes de volver a ser absorbida por la luz.

-Nacimiento de la princesa, 21 de diciembre- alcanzo a escuchar.

* * *

-Presentando, el nacimiento de la primogénita de su real majestad, la Reyna Adry Blackburn de Luna y su prometido el príncipe dragón Kaito- un hombre vestido en una túnica roja con bordes plateados hablaba de frente al pueblo congregado a las afueras del palacio- La princesa y sucesora legitima al trono, Selene Jannali Blackburn-

Sakura se materializo justo a un lado de la real pareja, la Reyna Adry, su madre, iba en un hermoso vestido rojo con dorado, en sus brazos llevaba a la pequeña bebe de piel clara y mejillas sonrojadas, está ahora llevaba un esponjoso vestido rosado, que realzaba sus pocos plateados cabellos.

A su izquierda, el príncipe Kaito, su padre, lucía un traje a la medida del mismo color que el vestido de su prometida, inflaba el pecho con orgullo y aunque mantenía su serio semblante, un brillo adornaba sus ojos.

La pareja saludaba a sus súbditos felices, celebrando con ellos el nacimiento de su primera hija, Sakura pudo distinguir al fondo de la escena, a un lado de la Reyna, la figura de Levana.

Lucia exactamente igual que la última vez la vio, en Konoha del brazo de Gaara, lucía una mueca de disgusto. También pudo ver, junto a Levana, un hombre. Este ere alto, guapo, aunque parecía bastante mayor, y entre sus brazos cargaba una pequeña de 4 años aproximadamente. Era morena y de cabellos rizados, muy hermosa.

Una vez más, la luz cambio el escenario.

* * *

Ahora apareció dentro de una habitación, amplia y lujosa, suponía que estaban dentro del palacio. Su madre, la Reyna Adry estaba parada frente a un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo, con el marco de plata, sostenía el cristal con rosas engarzadas.

Levana estaba sentada en la cama matrimonial, con el semblante oscurecido, parecía que algo en verdad la tenía triste.

-Bueno, hermanita- su madre peinaba sus bucles castaños- tu sabias bien que el tomar la figura de su fallecida esposa no haría que realmente te amara- dejo el cepillo sobre el tocador, para darse vuelta y ver a su acongojada hermana con lastima, se sentó a su lado- mira Levana, si quieres que tu matrimonio funcione tienes que dar de tu parte- Levana la fulmino con sus ojos grises, idénticos a los de Adry.

-Tu que vas a saber de mantener un matrimonio, para ti siempre todo fue fácil, te volviste Reyna por la suerte de nacer primero, te comprometiste con Kaito por la suerte de ser Reyna y encima tan hermosa que se enamoró de ti, ahora tienes una preciosa bebe que correrá con la misma suerte- se levantó de la cama bruscamente- si lo obligue a casarse conmigo fue porque era lo mejor, sé que nunca acepto sus sentimientos por mi antes porque era el consejero de padre, y estaba casado.- su labio inferior tembló- Evert me ama, sé que lo hace, solo no sabe cómo expresarse correctamente-

Adry se mantuvo seria, sentada con el porte de una Reyna sobre el edredón- No sabe expresarse porque no lo dejas- acato- Evert tal vez te daría una verdadera oportunidad si dejaras de controlarlo con tu don- suspiro- no puedes obligar a una persona a amarte Levana, debe nacer de él.

-No- sentencio, apretando los puños- no puedo, si lo suelto, si le muestro la realidad, mi verdadera cara, sé que me aborrecerá, le daré asco y se ira en la primera oportunidad que tenga- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas- ni siquiera el amor más grande podría hacerlo quedarse conmigo, si me viera de verdad- le dio la espalda derrotada.

-Debes tener confianza- Adry se levantó y se acercó a su hermana- dentro del matrimonio forzado que causaste le diste beneficios, la pequeña Winter tendrá una buena vida, y es gracias a ti, estoy segura que él te lo agradece- Levana se encogió, la hija de Evert y su antigua esposa era un extra con la que debía cargar.

-Lo hice por el- expreso dura- la niña no me interesa en lo absoluto, solo quiere que el vea cuanto lo amo- Adry suspiro, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, la bebe lloriqueo desde su cuna, captando la atención de su madre.

Lo último que Sakura vio, fue a Levana salir con furia de la habitación.

* * *

El escenario cambio de nuevo, ahora estaba en un amplio jardín, desde donde estaba, podía ver la parte trasera del blanco palacio lunar, detrás una risas llamaron su atención.

Eran su padre y su madre, Kaito y Adry, estaban en la orilla de un extenso lago, Adry tenía en brazos a la bebe, se veía más grande, de un año tal vez, jugueteaban con el agua, salpicándola hacia su padre.

-Vamos Selene- rio su madre- no podemos dejar que tu padre se mantenga seco- la niña aplaudió feliz, mientras Adry lanzaba agua contra Kaito. Él se cubría la cara de sus ataques, pero sonreía de lado ante la jugarreta.

-¡Pa!- ambos se detuvieron cuando la niña grito su primera palabra clara, la miraron sorprendidos, ella sentada sobre la hierba aplaudió de captar su atención.

-¿Qué dijiste bebe?- su madre llego a ella rápidamente y la alzo- vamos, dilo de nuevo- su padre su posiciono a su lado.

-Pa…pa- balbuceo- papa, papa, papa- aplaudió enérgica repitiendo la recién descubierta palabra y su efecto sobre sus padres.

-Te llama- Adry miro a Kaito con ojos brillosos de lágrimas- te llaman, Papá- Kaito tomo a la pequeña niña en sus brazos, sonriente, la elevo en el aire, celebrando.

Sakura sonrió enternecida ante la escena, mas allá de ellos, Levana y el hombre que había visto antes los miraban, sentados sobre la hierba, se encamino para escuchar su plática.

-Lucen contentos- dijo el hombre- es una niña muy bonita- Levana no contesto, solo asintió. El suspiro, mirando ahora a la pequeña niña a su lado, quien ajena a todo, jugaba con unos cubos, sonrió, Winter era igual a su fallecida madre.

-Evert- susurro Levana, llamando su atención- ¿Tu eres feliz?- el hombre se quedó en silencio.

-¿Y tú?- le pregunto ahora el- no se Levana, bajo tu control, no sé qué es verdad y que no, no sé si en momentos soy feliz o tu estas controlándome- suspiro, evitando mirarla.

-Yo soy feliz- sonrío débil- contigo y Winter a mi lado- trato de buscarle la cara- eres lo que siempre quise- Evert mantuvo el rostro volteado.

-Me alegra que obtuvieras lo que querías- se levantó de golpe, Winter lo imito sin pensarlo- al menos uno de los dos es plenamente consciente de sus actos, y de su felicidad- tomo a Winter en brazos y se marchó, dejando sola a Levana.

* * *

Estaban en el salón principal del palacio, todo estaba lleno de globos, listones y cortinas rosadas. Personas desconocidas llenaban el lugar, aristócratas, supuso Sakura.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Selene!- al fondo del salón, estaba ella, de 3 años, según la torta de pastel frene a ella, a sus costados sus padres la animan a apagar las velas sobre la enorme tarta, al hacerlo, todos aplaudieron gustosos.

Adry la tomo en sus brazos y la ayudo a bajar de la silla- ¿Pediste un deseo cariño?- le pregunto mientras limpiaba el betún que se había pegado a sus plateados cabellos.

-Si mami- sonrío mostrando todos sus dientes- Pedí que la tía Levana no este triste- Adry miro a su hija sorprendida.

-¿Por qué piensas que tu tía esta triste?- la niña ladeo la cabeza- Porque sus ojos no brillan- Adry sintió un calor en el pecho, por la sincera preocupación de su hija por su hermana.

-Anda ve a jugar- la puso en el suelo y ella corrió hacia su prima Winter.

-¿Escuchaste?- Adry se giró para ver a Kaito- nuestra hija pidió por Levana.

-Si- asintió, mirando por donde la niña se había ido- Podrá parecerse a mí físicamente, pero tiene tu espíritu- ambos sonrieron complacidos y orgullosos.

-Príncipe Kaito- el ambiente familiar fue roto cuando un guardia irrumpió en el salón, con un mensaje urgente- Lo envía su hermano- el guardia le extendió un pergamino a Kaito.

-Gracias- sin importarle donde estaba, abrió el pergamino con urgencia y lo leyó, Adry a su derecha, también leía el mensaje, una sensación de pánico le embargo el pecho.

-Kaito- susurro, tratando de poner una mano en su hombro, pero el abandono el lugar rápidamente, evitándoselo, Sakura, junto a ella misma de niña, observaron como una profunda desolación nublaba los ojos de su madre.

* * *

Sakura ahora estaba de pie en la oscuridad de un pasillo, la única luz era la de la puerta entre abierta de una habitación frente a ella, la pequeña figura de su niñez se asoma por la misma puerta.

Dentro, su madre estaba sentada en un diván, con la mirada perdida, frente a ella, su padre ocultaba su cara entre sus manos, ambos estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que no notaban la presencia en la puerta.

-Tengo que ir- susurro Kaito- es mi hermano, me necesita.- Adry seguía mirando a un punto fijo en la pared- Adry, por favor, di algo- alzo la cara para mirar el turbado perfil de la Reyna.

-No puedes- finalmente contesto, devolviéndole la mirada- No puedes dejarnos, Kaito, te necesito, nuestra hija te necesita, somos tu familia- se levantó del diván, encolerizada.

-Ya lo sé- él también se levantó- Por eso tengo que ir, si esta guerra no termina, si no le ayudo a terminarla, las alcanzara, no quiero- negó con fuerza- no puedo perderlas Adry, ustedes son mi todo- la tomo entre sus brazos desesperado- me moriría sin ustedes- Adry ahogo un quejido.

-Te amo- susurro- Te amo Adry, y a nuestra hija, las amo, no puedo permitir que nada malo les pase- finalmente la figura pequeña abrió la puerta, captando la atención.

-Papi- susurro, caminando hacia ellos, sin entender mucho- ¿Nos vas a dejar?- las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos violetas de la niña.

-No cariño- Adry se agacho para tomarla en brazos- Tu padre tiene que ir a ayudar a su hermano, tiene que salvar el mundo, y volverá, como un héroe- Adry adornaba la historia un poco para tranquilizar a su hija.

-¿Papá será un héroe?- los ojos le brillaron- ¿Lo serás?- Kaito le sonrío a su hija.

-Tratare- eso calmo las inquietudes de su hija pequeña, pero no los de Adry, menos de Sakura que solo era una mera espectadora de sus propios recuerdos, una terrible sensación de desolación y angustia la envolvió.

* * *

La escena de los 3 se vio disuelta en luz hasta tornarse diferente, ahora se alzaba el comedor principal, con su mesa larga, pero en ella solo estaban la pequeña Selene y Adry. Sakura frunció el cejo, ya había visto aquello antes, en un sueño.

-Mami, ¿Por qué estas triste?- la niña se balanceaba inquieta en su silla, llevaba un esponjoso vestido rosa que se arrufaba bajo sus movimientos. Los ojos, usualmente brillantes, opacos de Adry miraron a su pequeña hija.

-Estoy triste cariño- le dijo en un susurro- me quitaron al amor de mi vida, pero te tengo a ti, mi preciosa princesa- Adry tomo en sus brazos a la niña y la acuno.

-Papá ya no volverá, ¿no es así?- sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas, cuando las lágrimas de su propia madre mojaron su rosado rostro.

-Papá ahora esta con tus abuelos, él está bien, un día lo veremos de nuevo Selene- beso la coronilla de la pequeña y ambos lloraron en silencio.

Mientras la fotografía de madre e hija se desvanecía en la luz, las lágrimas surcaban las mejillas de Sakura, recordando a su padre, sus momentos y pensando que jamás podría verlo otra vez.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con la imagen de su madre, Adry, sentada en su cama, demacrada, desarreglada, la cara delgada y ojeras bajo los ojo demasiado pronunciadas.

Observo como su flacucha mano se estiraba temblando hasta el tocador, tomo un frasco de pastillas, con la etiqueta de antidepresivos, extrajo 4 y se las trago. Oculto su rostro acabado entre sus manos y lloro.

De pie en la puerta, Sakura distinguió la figura de Levana, miraba la escena con cierta satisfacción y una media sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto durara?- susurro, un médico a su lado miraba a la Reyna ahogada en llanto.

-No mucho- contesto, bajando la cabeza- si sigue así, 2 meses, tal vez menos- Levana asintió.

-Sera una lástima-

* * *

Los pilares del salón principal vestían de negro, Sakura miro a miles de personas congregadas ahí, sentados en sillas, llorando amargamente, envestidos en ropas fúnebres. Trago grueso antes de atreverse a mirar hacia el frente.

Un féretro estaba al fondo, dando pasos vacilantes se acercó, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando el aire dejo sus pulmones. Ahí, sobre el cofre, había una fotografía de su madre, de Adry Blackburn.

En la primera hilare de sillas estaban sus familiares, la pequeña Winter, su tío Evert quien la sostenía en brazos y finalmente, Levana, su tía, su única pariente sanguínea viva.

Los sollozos de la pequeña se ahogaban detrás de la chaqueta de su tío, donde tenía la cara escondida. Sakura volvió a mirar al ataúd, un nudo se formó en su garganta. Adry, su madre, la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa que existió, se había ido para siempre. Y ella solo acababa de cumplir 4 años.

* * *

La imagen cambio nuevamente, aún estaba en el salón principal, ahora más alegre, vestido en colores rojos y dorados, había alegría entre los invitados y celebración.

-Presentando- un hombre viejo llamo la atención de todos, quienes se irguieron con respeto- A su real majestad, la Reyna consorte Levana Blackburn de luna- Levana apareció tras él, con un ostentoso vestido rojo con detalles dorados, con la barbilla en alto, con la corona que su madre solía llevar, y un cetro en su mano derecha.

Todos ahí aplaudieron, apoyando a su nueva Reyna, menos uno, al fondo de todos estaba Evert, con Selene en brazos y Winter de la mano, observando, decepcionado.

* * *

-Levana, estás haciendo las cosas mal- Evert estaba justo frente a la nueva Reyna- si quieres que la gente te quiera y te respete debes darles lo mismo, escondiendo tu rostro y arrebatándole a sus hijos solo lograras que se levanten contra ti- Levana desvió la mirada de su marido.

-No- sentencio molesta- ellos no van hacerme eso, soy su Reyna, me amaran, así tenga que obligarlos- cerro la boca rápidamente al darse cuenta de su error.

-Claro- el rostro de Evert ensombreció- después de todo esa es tu manera de amar, ¿verdad?- torció su boca.

-Soy su Reyna- sostuvo- deben obedecer y yo les daré la tierra- se sentó sobre el trono, regia- ¿Algo más que necesites?- evito míralo directamente.

-No- se dio media vuelta- solo recuerda que no eres la Reyna, eres Reyna consorte, en cuento Selene cumpla 19 podrá tomar su legítimo lugar- se marchó del lugar, dejando a Levana furiosa.

* * *

-Tío Evert- Sakura miro a su yo infantil sentada en suelo, junto a Winter, rodeado de juguetes- ¿Por qué la tía Levana usa velos?- ladeo su cabeza.

-Bueno- Evert le devolvió la mirada- supongo que, lo hace porque desea ocultar algo- no podría decirle exactamente que apariencia ocultaba Levana, el mismo jamás había visto su verdadero rostro debajo del Glamour.

-Mama decía que la tía Levana escondía su miedo- el mayor miro sorprendido a su pequeña sobrina- me conto que la tía Levana sufrió un accidente, y tenía miedo que si la gente la veía en realidad todos la aborrecerían, tenía miedo de eso.

Evert miro hacia el techo, perdido en sus pensamientos- Tu madre, era una mujer sabia, y una gran Reyna.

El pecho de Selene se inflo con orgullo.- Si, algún día yo seré una Reyna igual que ella.

Evert le sonrió con ternura, su sobrina acababa de cumplir 8 años y tenía sus metas futuras bien definidas, estaba siendo criada bajo la idea que el gobernar era una obligación, no un derecho. Algún día, Selene sería la mejor Reyna que Luna podría tener, incluso mejor que Adry.

* * *

La oscuridad envolvió la vista de Sakura, estaba en su habitación, era ya bien entrada la noche, y entre la penumbra, el pequeño cuerpo de Selene dormitaba con tranquilidad en la cama. Se acercó para apreciarse mejor, era extraño verse a sí misma, aunque fuera una apariencia diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver.

La niña durmiente era preciosa, tenía la piel clara y cremosa, un rubor natural en sus mejillas, dándole un toque tan natural y angelical que parecía una muñeca. Con los ojos cerrados, las abundantes pestañas cafés le rozaban sus mejillas. Sobre la almohada, sus largos y plateados cabellos, brillaban como la luz de la luna.

Un extraño sonido proveniente del pasillo la alerto, como también a la niña, que se despertó de su profundo sueño, se levantó tallando sus ojitos. La puerta se abrió entonces, mostrando un hombre desconocido en el lumbral.

-Princesa- suspiro aliviado de verla- no tengo mucho tiempo, debe venir conmigo.

La niña lo miro sin comprender- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué tengo que irme?- se tapó con sus sabanas, tratando de protegerse.

-Es por su bien- se acercó a paso lento, pero firme hasta ella- su tía quiere hacerle daño, estoy tratando de evitarlo, por eso debe confiar en mí.

-Pero, ¿Por qué mi tía Levana haría eso?, ella me quiere- la verdad era que no recordaba alguna muestra de afecto de su parte, no convivían mucho, pero jamás había tratado de dañarla, ni siquiera había sido grosera.

-Su majestad, usted es la única que se interpone entre ella y el legítimo derecho al trono, si usted desapareciera, Levana se convertiría en la única heredera por derecho a la corona- miro hacia atrás, nervioso- tengo que sacarla de aquí, usted debe vivir-

Antes de que contestara algo, afuera se escuchó una explosión, provenía de la habitación de su madre, las paredes temblaron, causando que grietas se abrieran en ellas y varias cosas se cayeran de su sitio.

-Debemos irnos- el mayor la miro con seriedad, los ojos de la pequeña niña se llenaron de miedo y angustia, acumulando lágrimas. Finalmente asintió.

El hombre la tomo en brazos, y escondiéndola dentro de su enorme bata médica, que apenas hasta ese momento noto que llevaba- Mi esposa está esperándonos-

Salió de su habitación lo más rápido que pudo, corriendo en la oscuridad de los pasillos del palacio, cuando llevaban un largo tramo recorrido otra explosión se escuchó, la niña tembló, seguramente aquel había sido su habitación. Soltó más lágrimas, de dolor, de impotencia, de miedo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, había quedado dormida o tal vez se había desmallado. No estaba segura.

* * *

La imagen cambio abruptamente, ahora la luz del sol era natural, el color sofocante del desierto la abochorno, estaba en Suna. Era una vivienda desconocida, Sakura vio a la niña sentada en un sofá, confundida y con ojos acuosos. Frente a ella, la mirada opaca de una mujer desconocida le taladraba la frente, Sakura la miro detenidamente, era rubia, de piel clara y ojos verdes. No estaba segura de quien era, seguramente la esposa del médico que la había sacado de luna, que la había salvado.

-Tiene que obedecer- hablo finalmente la mujer, con voz impersonal- es por su bien- se levantó de su lugar.

Selene, se limpió las lágrimas y asintió- Yo, hare lo que se me diga, Moon-san- la mujer asintió y se encamino a la salida.

Justo antes de abandonar la estancia, miro a la niña sobre su hombre- Usted es nuestra esperanza, princesa, no olvide eso.- y se fue, dejándola sola.

Una vez sola, las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en sus ojos, derramándose sin control por su rostro, dejando una marca en su camino de sus mejillas a su barbilla, se abrazó a sí misma, dejando que el dolor y el miedo se manifestaron.

-Niña- una voz infantil le hizo abrir los ojos- ¿Por qué lloras?- frente a ella, un niño pelirrojo estaba de pie, llevaba ropas cafés y un osito de peluche bajo su brazo derecho.

Selene se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez- Yo- tembló al hablar- quiero ir a mi casa- su labio tembló. El niño pareció confundido.

-Pues ve- simplifico, había pensado que esa niña lloraba desconsoladamente porque tenía miedo de él. Internamente se alegró que no fuera esa la razón.

-No puedo- miro sus pies- alguien me matara si lo hago- se mordió su labio inferior.

-¿Quién?- el niño la miraba sorprendido.

-Alguien que me teme- contesto recordando la imagen de su tía, envuelta en sus velos.

-Entiendo- susurro el niño- a mí también me tiene miedo- sus ojitos aguamarina brillaron en comprensión- pero mi tío Yashamaru me quiere y me cuida, el me hace sentir menos solo.- le sonrió en buena intención.

-Suena lindo- susurro la niña, bajando la cabeza- un tío que te quiera- volvió a pensar en su única familia, su tía.

-Pero sabes- ella volvió a mirarlo, cuando él le extendió el oso de peluche que llevaba- cuando estoy muy muy muy triste, el señor oso me ayuda mucho- sus ojos brillaron- solo lo abrazo, es muy suave y me da calor-

Dudosa, Selene acepto el peluche y lo estrujo entre sus brazos- Muchas gracias- sonrió sincera al desconocido niño.

-No puedo llevarte a tu casa- le dijo- pero te prometo, que un día te ayudare a volver- Selene abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la sinceridad en aquellas palabras la dejaron muda.

-Selena-sama- una mujer apareció en la puerta, rompiendo el momento intimo- debe venir conmigo, por favor- ella asintió, bajándose del sofá, le regreso el oso al pequeño niño.

-Gracias- sonrió dulcemente, la mujer en el umbral de la puerta contemplaba la imagen entre sorprendida y aterrada, la pequeña llego a su encuentro y se marcharon del lugar.

* * *

Los parpados le temblaron, frunció el cejo, las miles de imágenes de los recuerdos que recupero la golpearon en un solo segundo. Finalmente, se abrieron, de par en par sus orbes se toparon con el techo café de su habitación.

Se levantó ligeramente, recordando donde estaba, como había llegado ahí, y quien era. Miro sus manos, tratando de encontrarle algún desperfecto, un ligero sonido llamo su atención. En el alfeizar de la ventana, acurrucado entre mantos, en una posición evidentemente incomoda, dormitaba Thorne.

Justo frente a ella, en un sofá largo, estada dormido Wolf, tenía la mano colgando y una línea de saliva cruzaba su mejilla. Finalmente, a su derecha, echa un ovillo dentro de un sillón individual, dormía Scarlet profundamente, una sensación de calor agradable le embargo el pecho.

-Veo que despertó ya- la puerta se abrió y Chiyo-baasama entro a la habitación, despertando a los demás.

Thorne cayó al suelo inevitablemente, golpeándose en la cabeza- Vieja loca- gruño molesto- ¿No le enseñaron modales?- se sobaba la cabeza mientras se incorporaba- no sabe tratar a las visitas.- thorne paro su parloteo cuando miro a Sakura.

Sakura se sintió incomoda ante el evidente escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida- ¿Qué?- pregunto, molesta.

-Así que, esta es tu forma real- le sonrió Scarlet- bastante impresionante-

Sakura junto las cejas sin comprender, cuando noto los largos cabellos claros rozando la cama, se sorprendió. Se levantó de golpe, para buscar un espejo. Uno de cuerpo completo, al otro lado de la habitación le devolvía su imagen real.

Seguía teniendo la piel del mismo tono, su byaku no in continuaba intacto en su frente, pero su cabello, se había aclarado, no era plateado del todo, como en sus recuerdos, ni como el de su padre, era más bien varios tonos más pálido, casi un rosa palo, también había crecido misteriosamente, ahora llegaba a su cintura, libre, lacio y brillante.

-Parece que tu cabello quedo inevitablemente dañado- comento la anciana tras ella.- era un riesgo, después de todo, el sello podría tener efectos secundarios.-

-Está bien- le contesto, su voz también seguía siendo igual, tal vez más ligera y cantarina, pero clara- está perfecto así- tomo un mechón entre sus dedos.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, sus vivaces ojos verdes fueron remplazados, ahora unas enormes jemas violetas con revoloteantes y largas pestañas adornaban su rostro.

-Mis ojos- susurro- son como los de mi padre- las imágenes de sus padres biológicos asaltaron a su mente, las lágrimas llegaron sin que pudiera evitarlo, y surcaron su rostro sin permiso.

-Mis padres- su voz sonó quebrada- eran tan maravillosos, ellos eran de verdad grandiosos, y no volverá a verlos jamás- los hombros le temblaron, la mano de Chiyo-baasama se posó en su hombro izquierdo y la de Scarlet en el derecho.

-Lamento de verdad que haya tenido que revivir aquello, su majestad- la anciana hablo solemne- comprendo el dolor de su perdida, pero debe luchar, usted es nuestra esperanza.

Sakura detuvo las lágrimas, levanto la cabeza, miro a su alrededor, los presentes la miraban con un brillo en la mirada, un brillo particular, _esperanza._

Las imágenes de toda la gente que se había sacrificado por ella, para que aquel momento llegara, el día en que volvería, derrocaría a su tirana tía y se levantara como legitima Reyna.

* * *

Sasuke chasco la lengua, molesto, arrugo la nariz ante el estofado que Naruto había preparado para comer, sabrá dios con qué tipo de ingredientes.

-¿Tratas de envenenarnos Usuratonkachi?- miro al rubio, quien comía sin problemas del plato.

-Deja de quejarte teme, aún tenemos que esperar otros dos días para que Gaara llegue y podamos entrar a Suna- sorbió de su plato- así que si no quieres morirte de hambre, come- sonrió jocoso porque su amigo temiera de su comida.

-Tsk- gruño el moreno, pero finalmente comenzó a comer.

-Tendré que enviar una carta al Hokage- Sai se levantó- avisare de nuestra inactividad, para que esté al tanto- los otros dos asintieron.

-¿Crees que Sakura-chan este en Suna?- Naruto pregunto al aire.

-Es el único lugar al que podría ir- dijo Sasuke- la nave estaba descompuesta, su única opción era esa- Naruto asintió, era lo más obvio.

Se levantó, desde su posición podía observar bien las altas murallas de la ciudad de Arena. Sakura estaba ahí, y él iba a encontrarla.

* * *

Espero que disfrutaran este capítulo, que no les pareciera tedioso los recuerdos de Sakura/Selene, tenía dudas sobre su recuerdo con Gaara, pero él era tan tierno de niño que no me pareció que hubiera sido malo con ella, después de todo, seguro se sintió identificado con ella. Algo tierno, pero sutil, si les gusto, déjenme un comentario :)-

 _You know, you love me XOXO._


End file.
